Digital Games
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: 5 dimensiones, 10 niños elegidos, Rika tendra que confiar en Henry, aunque parezca que él quiera verla muerta. basado en "the hunger games"
1. el inicio

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, les traigo mi primera historia, es un Henryuki, si no les gusta la pareja no lo lean! Verán el otro día estábamos viendo "the hunger games" con una amiga y pensamos que podríamos basarnos en esta película para hacer un fanfic, ojo solo está BASADO, no significa que vaya a ser igual, sino no tendría chiste y sería muy predecible jejeje. En fin al final de este capítulo pongo algunas otras aclaraciones más, espero q les guste y si me dejan un review sería bueno. ¡Gracias!

DISCLAIMER: digimon no es mío ni jamás lo será, sino frontier hubiera sido otra cosa…

* * *

_La ciudad estaba casi vacía, una gran masa de color rosa lucia amenazante, destruyendo todo aquello que alcanzaba, los disparos que las fuerzas armadas lanzaban hacia esta, no le provocaban ningún daño, las personas que observaban todo a través de las noticias no sabían cómo podrían estar a salvo, quien o que podría detener a este extraño fenómeno._

_Renamon!_

_Una figura emergió desde las sombras, dirigiéndose hacia una pelirroja que corría a través de la zona más próxima al D- Reaper._

_Rika no podemos avanzar, los agentes son demasiados y nos atacaran antes de poder llegar al parque_

_Rayos!_

_Unas extrañas figuras de color violeta, que tenían una hoz en lugar de cada pie comenzaron a bloquear su camino, y a atacarlas, Rika y Renamon corrieron en varias direcciones tratando de evadir a aquellos agentes, sin embargo cada ves aparecían mas, llegando a rodearlas. Rika estaba muy insegura de si debía hacer digievolucionar a su digimon, ya que se encontraba muy exhausta, pero viéndose sin otra salida Rika tomo su D- Arc_

_Renamon, ¿estás conmigo?_

_Siempre_

_La pelirroja sonrió, pero en el momento en el que se disponía a realizar la digievolucion, uno de los agentes lanzo una extraña energía hacia ella, Renamon logro evitar el ataque directo, recibiendo una gran descarga eléctrica que la estrello al suelo de concreto, aun asi el agente del D-reaper logro alcanzar la mano de su tamer, lanzando el D- Arc lejos de su alcance._

"_estamos perdidas"…_

_Los agentes se acercaron hacia su digimon, y Rika corrió hacia ella levantándola y tomándola entre sus brazos, cerro los ojos esperando el inminente ataque pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que los agentes del D- Reaper tenían un nuevo objetivo:_

"_Rapidmon"_

_Henry venía junto a el, Rika se sintió aliviada, mientras que con la mirada buscaba hacia que dirección había caído su D- arc, al menos Henry los detendría por un momento y luego ella podría ayudarlo, sin embargo no conto con lo que sucedería_

_Henry ten cuidado, son muchos agentes y …_

_Rika no termino la frase cuando vio que Henry solo la observo sin atinarse a hacer ningún ataque, y para horror de Rika se dio media vuelta y desapareció junto a su digimon camarada._

"_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"_

_Los agentes nuevamente tomaron su atención en Rika y Renamon, dispuestos a atacarlas sin piedad, Rika vio su D- arc pero no sabia si correr y tomarlo (ya que eso implicaba dejar sola a renamon) o quedarse junto a ella y esperar el ataque. Se decidió por esto último, cuando Wargrowlmon apareció y de un solo golpe termino con varios de ellos, los otros agentes volvieron su atención en este digimon y Rika aprovecho la pequeña distracción para recuperar su D- arc y digievolucionar a Renamon en Kyubimon, destruyendo así a otro grupo de agentes_

_Rika, ¿están bien? – Takato llegaba corriendo exhausto hacia ella_

_Sí, no pasó nada, ¿qué sabes de Juri?_

_El rostro de su amigo cambio a uno de tristeza_

_Aun esta dentro de aquella cosa, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder – le dijo al ver que los agentes habían escapado ante los ataques de los dos digimon._

_Rika asintió y ambos corrieron en dirección al D- Reaper seguidos de sus digimon, y antes de abandonar el lugar volteo la cabeza un momento hacia el lugar por donde Henry había desaparecido._

Rika sacudió la cabeza, ya había pasado un año desde la derrota del D- Reaper, y algunos meses después habían logrado que sus digimon volvieran, y aunque no lo demostraba mucho, ella estaba muy contenta de ver nuevamente a Renamon, pero aquel recuerdo aun estaba presente, y muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿Por qué Henry no la ayudo? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos? ¿la odiaba? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Henry? No se había portado mal con él, bueno al menos no TAN mal como a otros, sino podrían preguntarle a Hirokazu, ese si que era un idiota y merecia su desprecio, pero ¿Henry? Takato solia decir que era la voz de la razón, la persona mas sensata dentro del grupo, claro, Takato NO sabia lo que había pasado, ella no se lo conto porque no era el momento y porque después de todo, al final destruyeron todos al D- Reaper, Sin contar que la ayudo a no caer al suelo después de haberle dado toda su energía a Justimon, pero pensándolo bien lo hizo porque Takato se lo pidió ¿no? Eso debió ser, en fin, de todas formas no era algo que mereciera su tiempo, así que decidió olvidarse del tema, al menos por el momento.

Hacia demasiado calor aquel día, algo extraño porque hasta ayer estaban en invierno, sin embargo el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza y nadie sabía a qué se debía el fenómeno, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, beber algo muy helado al lado de un ventilador mientras Renamon empezaba a hacerle preguntas y …

-Rika!

No, no esa voz; de todos los tamers a los que no veía este era al que menos quería encontrarse, Rika ni siquiera molesto en voltear y saludarlo.

-¿Rika vas a ignorarme?

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miro con aquellos ojos violetas llenos de fastidio

- Largo Akiyama, ¿estas acosándome?

- No Rika, esta vez pasaba por aquí de casualidad, te lo juro. ¿A dónde vas?

- Me voy al digimundo a perder un año de mi vida, ¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy a mi casa, es todo.

El moreno rio divertido

- Entonces no se diga mas, te acompaño

- Por supuesto que no! – le dijo enojada- si mi madre me ve contigo empezara con sus cursilerías y tonterías, no quiero eso

- Entonces con mayor razón – le dijo eso esperando ver su reacción-

- Dije que NO, ¿que no te das cuenta lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser?, además…- de repente Rika se quedo a mitad de la oración, viendo algo por encima del tamer legendario.

- Rika, pasa algo?

- Un digimon – fue lo único que dijo

Ryo volteo en dirección hacia lo que Rika miraba, pero no vio nada, siguió buscando por encima de los edificios, las casas, incluso en el cielo, pero nada, ¿por qué él no podía ver aquel digimon?

- Rika no veo nada, estas segura de…

No completo la frase porque al voltear la mirada hacia ella, Rika ya había echado a correr en la dirección contraria

- En serio eres idiota Akiyama, caer con ese truco tan estúpido – le dijo en medio de una carcajada

- Oye esperame!- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

* * *

- Adiós Juri!

- Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana – les respondió ésta agitando la mano, y dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de clase y muy cercano amigo, le dijo - ¿me acompañaras nuevamente a tomar el tren Takato?

Takato Matsuda se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su amiga (porque hasta el día de hoy no se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos)

- Eh? Si Juri, por supuesto – dijo en medio de una risita nerviosa – este… ¿nos vamos?

- Esta bien – le dijo ella sonriendo

comenzaron a andar por los pasillos de la escuela, Takato observo a Juri, era la misma de siempre, sonriente y amigable con todo el mundo, al verla no podía recordar ni siquiera lo ocurrido hace un año atrás, todo lo que ella paso, la depresión en la que había estado inmersa, sin contar con que el D-Reaper había tomado control de sus acciones y decisiones, poniendo a su ciudad y al mundo entero en peligro

Eso sin contar con que hoy en día algunas personas la señalaban como la culpable de todo, antes murmuraban muy bajito al verla pasar, pero ahora lo hacían descaradamente, Takato se sentía mal por aquello, deseaba enfrentar y callar todo aquello que decían, sin embargo Juri siempre lo detenia "todo esta bien Takato, en serio, no me afecta lo que digan" era lo que ella solía decir, y luego le daba una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían por completo y lo hacían olvidarse de todo (incluso hasta de respirar al punto de casi desmayarse) lo cual hacia que toda su ira desapareciera por completo.

El de verdad esperaba que todo pasara y el tema del D-reaper quedara olvidado por siempre.

- Ehhh Juri, estaba pensando en, bueno,- le dijo poniéndose rojo de la pena – podríamos comer un helado mientras nos dirigimos a la estación, que dices?

- Creo que es buena idea Takato, deberías comprar uno para llevar porque Guillmon también querrá uno

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Juri, y ya salían de la escuela cuando vieron a Henry despedirse de sus compañeros de salón y tomar el autobús solo, seguramente en dirección a su casa.

- Has hablado con Henry últimamente Takato?

El castaño negó con la cabeza

- No, a decir verdad no hablo mucho con él desde que los digimon regresaron, Hirokazu y Kenta fueron cambiados de sección y tampoco hablo mucho con ellos, tu eres la única con la que mi relación no ha cambiado

- ¿relación?

- ¡No, no, no. No lo dije en ese sentido Juri te lo juro! – le dijo agitando las manos delante de el

- A decir verdad yo tampoco he hablado con ellos, ni siquiera con Rika, todos nos alejamos pero creo que ella y Henry dejaron de ser amigos hace mucho no?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo habías notado? Ponían unas caras raras cuando se veian

- No me había dado cuenta Juri, pero ahora que lo mencionas…

En ese momento una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la ciudad, fue un ruido ensordecedor. Takato noto que su visión se torno borrosa, al mismo tiempo que la gente en las calles empezaba a gritar en busca de ayuda, ¿ que había pasado? ¿era un ataque terrorista? ¿ una bomba? Comenzó a toser al sentir que sus pulmones se llenaban de polvo, levanto la vista y nada, no podía ver nada, solo una densa neblina

"neblina?"

- Juri! – grito mientras buscaba a tientas a su amiga, al mismo tiempo la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer, habían muchos escombros, quizás un edificio o dos se habían caído, su mayor temor era encontrar a su amiga herida o desaparecida entre los escombros, no, mejor no pensaba en eso.

- Takato estoy aquí!

Se tranquilizó al verla incorporándose del otro lado de la calle, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de mucho polvo pero parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño grave, Takato suspiro aliviado, y cruzaba la calle cuando vió que un poste de alumbrado eléctrico comenzaba a ceder y caía en dirección a ella

-¡ No! – grito con desesperación, corriendo hacia ella y empujándola a un lado al mismo tiempo que un intenso dolor en la pierna comenzaba a estremecerlo

- ¡Takato! – grito Juri al ver la sangre comenzando a emanar de una de las piernas del joven Matsuda. – ¡por favor que alguien nos ayude!

* * *

Henry entró corriendo a su casa, la explosión se había sentido en toda la ciudad y una neblina cubría la mayor parte de esta, habían muchas casas y edificios destruidos, subió las escaleras y encontró a su mama, Suzie y sus hermanos mayores en la sala, aparentemente estaban ilesos.

- Henry - dijo su madre – gracias a Dios estas bien.

- ¿Dónde esta mi papa? Ya volvió del trabajo?

- Henry aquella explosión – dijo Terriermon que estaba en el sofá de su casa – ¿crees que se deba a algun digimon maligno?

el joven negó con la cabeza

- No lo creo terriermon, ningún digimon tiene el poder de hacer explotar una ciudad entera

- Entonces – le dijo pensativo – a que crees que se deba la neblina?

Henry se quedo pensando, era verdad, la neblina siempre aparecía cuando un digimon atacaba la ciudad, pero cuando trajeron a sus digimon de vuelta, se aseguraron de no dejar ningún portal que uniera ambos mundos, Henry se sentó al lado de terriermon y encendió la Tv, ya que extrañamente el fluido eléctrico no había sido afectado, solo una estación de tv funcionaba, en ella, la reportera manifestaba que inicialmente pensaron que había sido una bomba colocada en lugares estratégicos, pero conforme avanzaba la investigación de las fuerzas del orden, no habían rastros de explosión, habían sido terremotos en diferentes partes de la ciudad, Henry se quedo pensativo, se supone que un terremoto afectaba una gran área en su totalidad, no partes de ella.

- Henry ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto su digimon camarada

- Sobre los terremotos y la neblina, si fuese un digimon, ¿Por qué hasta ahora no lo hemos visto?

- Quizás aun no quiera ser descubierto – los interrumpió Lopmon – quizás no quiere un ataque directo, esta provocándonos de alguna manera

Henry se quedo mirándolo

- Entonces ¿ estos ataques si fueron obra de un digimon?

- No podría decirlo, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia excepto la de guillmon y los demás

- Lopmon, ¿Qué cosas dices? no entiendo – le dijo Suzie abrazándolo

La puerta se abrió y el sr Wong entro a su casa, lucia agitado

- Papá, ¿ qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? – le pregunto Suzie

El sr. Wong respiraba con dificultad al entrar en su sala, mientras su esposa lo ayudaba a tomar asiento.

- Henry – dijo por fin – estos terremotos, no son por causas naturales, creo que sabes que pudo haber sido

Henry asintió, mirando hacia donde estaban los dos digimon

- Lopmon y terriermon creen que es a causa de un digimon, yo aun tengo mis dudas, pero dime, ¿tiene esto relación con lo que suponemos?

El sr Wong asintió, lucia muy preocupado y parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para referirse a su familia, que estaba ansiosa por saber lo que él tenía que decir

- Estábamos en Hypnos, vigilando el ultimo portal que se usó para traer a sus digimon de vuelta, aquel lugar donde solían esconder a guillmon, cuando notamos cierta actividad en toda la costa del País, y sobre el cielo de Shinjuku, aquella neblina apareció junto con los terremotos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que todos los sensores de movimiento de energía digital llegaban al tope.

- Pero papá – le interrumpió Henry - ¿Qué clase de digimon puede realizar este tipo de ataques?

- Ese es el problema – le dijo finalmente – no es un solo digimon.

* * *

- Rika ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo, el terremoto la había sorprendido camino a casa mientras discutia con Ryo, no podía verse mucho por una neblina que con el paso de los minutos comenzaba a elevarse.

- Renamon – llamó la pelirroja, casi al instante su digimon camarada apareció al lado de los dos jóvenes.

- Aquí estoy Rika

- Respondeme, ¿es obra de un digimon?

- No estoy segura, pero puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa

Miraron al cielo, la neblina comenzaba a elevarse cada vez mas, hasta formar una extensa nube blanquecina, que con el viento, corría rapidamente a través del cielo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – señalo Ryo al cielo.

Rika y su digimon miraron hacia arriba, para ver que el cielo presentaba ciertos surcos, a través de ls cuales, el día y la noche estaban uno al lado de otro, los tres miraban incrédulos la escena cuando vieron una gran formación rocosa aparecer tras la neblina, tenía forma de un gran castillo o algo así, ya que tenía formaciones que se extendían a manera de torres.

- Parece un castillo o algo así – dijo Rika –¿ es obra de algún digimon?

- No es solo uno Rika, son varios y son muy poderosos – respondió Renamon

- Rika, será mejor que vayas a tu casa a ver cómo están tu madre y tu abuela, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos los demás estén a salvo, si esto es obra de un digimon, tendremos que ir por Takato y los demás – le dijo Ryo.

- Si, está bien, nos veremos junto con los demás después.

Estaban por irse, cuando un nuevo movimiento los hizo tambalearse, era un ligero temblor que duró apenas unos segundos, sin embargo al finalizar, pudo oírse una voz a través de toda la ciudad de Shinjuku

- Niños elegidos que en esta dimensión se hacen llamar tamers, ¿dónde están? No se escondan – dijo aquella voz con cierto tono de burla en él.

- ¿Cómo nos llamó? – pregunto Rika, su pregunta quedo en el aire sin respuesta cuando la voz nuevamente hablo.

Tengo una propuesta muy interesante que hacerles….


	2. la propuesta

Holas, me acabo de dar cuenta que no puse las aclaraciones necesarias al final del capítulo anterior, ughh.

no voy a poner a los 24 tributos, tendría que matar a casi todos los niños elegidos y no quiero eso

me di cuenta que puse "5 dimensiones" que monga, son solo 4, pero lo dejo así porque enviare 2 niños de adventure 01 y dos de 02, pero ahí lo aclaro

No sé qué más me estoy olvidando, ya lo iré colocando según avance la historia, si me dejaran un review lo apreciaría bastante porque no sé si lo hago bien o mal, ¡gracias!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon y the hunger games no son míos, y para mi cumpleaños falta mucho...

* * *

_24 horas después…_

Takato vio que todos los tamers (a excepción de los más pequeños) estaban reunidos en la única oficina de Hypnos que aquel terremoto no pudo destruir, gracias a Dios estaban en el primer piso, ya que tenía una pierna enyesada, debido a que el día anterior sufrió un accidente al evitar que Juri saliera lastimada debido al terremoto.

Yamaki jugaba una y otra vez con su encendedor, antes de comenzar a hablar. Los cazadores de sombras trataban de todas formas encontrar algún rastro de Calumon, sin éxito, al parecer había desaparecido justo al momento del ataque, probablemente secuestrado y llevado de vuelta al digimundo, con lo cual no podrían digievolucionar en el mundo real, ya que sin él las cartas azules no aparecían y la posibilidad de crear alguna tomaría demasiado tiempo ya que los equipos estaban destruidos.

- Entonces – dijo Takato rompiendo el silencio - ¿alguien podría contarme exactamente qué fue lo que paso? Estaba inconsciente en el hospital y no pude oír lo que aquella voz dijo.

Yamaki dejo de jugar con aquel encendedor y finalmente hablo:

- Estamos en peligro Takato, aquella voz amenazo con destruir a todos los seres humanos en el mundo, y hacer que los digimon traspasen la barrera que nos separan y reclamar este mundo como suyo.

- Pero nosotros lucharemos contra ellos, ¿no es así? – Dijo mirando hacia sus amigos, pero al ver que nadie respondía Takato lo encontró un tanto extraño - ¿chicos?

- Takato – le dijo Henry – deja que Yamaki termine de contarte la historia completa.

Takato abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y volvió la mirada a Yamaki, quien casi de inmediato agregó.

- Lo que sucede es que al primer intento de ataque de nuestra parte, la ciudad será destruida, tienen toda la costa de Japón rodeada por digimons muy poderosos y no hablamos de uno o dos, sino de cientos que no dudarían en atacar y destruir nuestra ciudad, sin contar con que no tenemos a aquel ser que ustedes conocen como Calumon, por lo que no podrán digievolucionar y los ataques de sus digimon no afectarían en nada a los otros.

Takato apretó fuertemente las muletas en las que iba apoyado y replicó.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

Yamaki negó con la cabeza.

- Es más complicado de lo que piensas, aquel digimon dijo que solo el digimon más fuerte de todas las dimensiones podría enfrentarlo, si lo derrotamos nuestro mundo estará a salvo, pero si somos derrotados… nuestro mundo será destruido y ocupado por los digimons.

- ¿de todas las dimensiones?

Rika, suspiro fastidiada

- Takato, deja de interrumpir y escucha ¿sí?

- Lo lamento – dijo el castaño, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

- Aquella voz – dijo Yamaki – dijo que existen otras dimensiones, no entendemos cómo es posible aquello, en todo este tiempo nuestros radares no pudieron ubicar esas dimensiones de las que habló – Yamaki hizo una pausa antes de continuar – en estas dimensiones también existen tamers con sus respectivos camaradas, a los cuales ustedes tendrán que enfrentar y solo uno podrá luchar con aquel digimon.

Takato asintió

- Muy bien, entonces ¿tenemos que esperar a que aquellos digimon nos digan cuando iremos al digimundo a enfrentarnos entre nosotros?

- Así es Takato - le dijo Henry – esperemos que hasta ese entonces ya estés recuperado de tu pierna.

El castaño aun estaba con una expresión de desaliento, ¿pelear entre ellos? ¡Pero si todos eran amigos!, no podía pensar en lastimar a Henry, Rika, Ryo, mucho menos a Hirokazu y Kenta, quienes se veían emocionados por regresar al digimundo.

- Takato, se que estas preocupado – le dijo Ryo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – será algo así como si estuviéramos entrenando, no es que vayamos a matarnos – le dijo sonriente.

- Si, lo se, solo que aún es algo extraño.

- Momantai! – exclamo Terriermon, que era el único digimon presente en dicha reunión – todo saldrá bien, sería bueno que nos uniéramos en equipo para derrotar a los otros tamers y luego batallar entre nosotros, ¿no creen?

- Terriermon tiene razón, nosotros nos conocemos bien y además tenemos la confianza de que no nos lastimaremos no es así? – agrego Henry

A Takato se le ilumino el rostro, y asintió con algo de emoción.

- Es verdad – dijo – ¿tú que dices Rika?

La sonrisa se le debilito al ver la expresión de su amiga.

* * *

"¿nos conocemos bien? ¿No nos lastimaremos? Si claro, Henry, querrás decir que no los lastimaras, porque en mi caso, hace un año estaría muerta, aunque quizás así me hubiera ahorrado el trabajito de regresar al digimundo a cuidar nuevamente de esos dos que están tan alegres por volver que no miden el peligro que corremos, Henry es un gran hipócrita, lo detesto, en serio, lo detesto." Pensó la pelirroja

- Rika, ¿Qué piensas?

Miro hacia Takato, quien lucía algo nervioso esperando a que le diga algo.

- Es absurdo- le dijo - no importa en qué orden peleemos, no hará ninguna diferencia.

- Pero no sería mejor pelear todos juntos, apuesto que los otros tamers harán lo mismo.

Rika le dirigió una mirada muy fría hacia su amigo

- No sé para que preguntas mi opinión si al final harán lo que les dé la gana, sin contar con ese par que solo servirán para estorbarnos.

- Oye! – dijeron al unísono Kenta y Hirokazu – ¡nosotros también somos tamers y tenemos tanto derecho de ir como tú!

- Como sea, me voy – dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia la salida.

- Bueno – dijo Yamaki – tendremos que reunirnos diariamente para ver que estrategias usar contra el enemigo y contra los otros tamers, no sabemos que…

La gran pantalla de Hypnos con la que monitoreaban el digimundo, estaba sin funcionar desde el día anterior sin embargo se encendió, y un digimon apareció en pantalla

- Henry! - grito Terriermon

Henry saco su D- arc y apunto hacia la imagen de la pantalla

- Es un Vademon, nivel perfecto, del tipo alien, su ataque especial es el rayo de abducción.

El vademon parecía feliz de verlos, y emitió una risa algo divertido por lo que estaba por decir

- Tamers y digimons camaradas, mi nombre es vademon y tengo un mensaje de mi Señor, el amo de la oscuridad, ya es hora de que los tamers escogidos vayan al digimundo

- ¿de que estas hablando? – le dijo Takato – iremos todos a luchar por nuestro planeta.

Vademon puso una expresión de asombro y movió uno de sus dedos en reprobación.

- Oh no no no y no, es por eso que estoy aquí, vengo a darles las reglas del juego.

- Juego? – pregunto Rika quien no había logrado marcharse.

- Así es – prosiguió el digimon – solo podrán ir dos tamers a pelear para defender su dimensión, y luego el ganador peleara con mi Señor, para demostrar quien es el mas fuerte, si gana, volverá a su dimensión junto a su camarada, pero si no…

- Un momento – lo interrumpio Henry - ¿Qué pasara con los tamers que pierdan en la batalla? ¿se quedaran en el digimundo o regresaran automáticamente a su dimensión una vez que hayan sido derrotados.

- Oh muy buena pregunta – contesto vademon con una sonrisa macabra – no regresaran, el combate, ya sea de tamers o de digimon, será a ** muerte…**

* * *

Review por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	3. los elegidos

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo que está dedicado a Marinity, espero que te guste, gracias x tus consejos! Ya arregle el capítulo anterior, lo subí apurada y no me di cuenta de los errores de puntuación, sorry!

Y bueno una vez más dejen review por favor!

Disclaimer: Digimon y The Hunger Games no son míos, jamás lo serán

* * *

Todos quedaron en shock ante las palabras de Vademon, dos de ellos pelearían a muerte contra los tamers de otras dimensiones, y había dicho que solo habría un ganador, por lo que llegado el momento uno de ellos moriría junto a su digimon camarada, eso si ambos tamers no eran derrotados.

Vademon comenzó a reír maliciosamente, al ver las expresiones de los tamers.

- no me digan que pensaron que sería un simple duelo de digimons, ¿en serio? Pero sería demasiado aburrido, además mi Señor les ha ofrecido la oportunidad de que uno de ustedes luche contra él, deberían estar agradecidos.

Yamaki sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas, ese digimon era muy atrevido al tomar el asunto tan a la ligera.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no te has fijado? ¡Son solo niños! No podemos aceptar el trato que tu amo, señor o lo que sea, está proponiendo. ¡No lo aceptamos! – le dijo.

- No se trata de si lo aceptan o no, yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes, y es lo que se me fue asignado a comunicarles, así que espero en la estación central de trenes de Shinjuku a todos los tamers junto a sus digimon camaradas dentro de una hora, si no van, entonces sencillamente destruiremos su dimensión.

Y con esto último el Vademon desapareció y la pantalla de Hypnos volvió a estar oscura, sin funcionar.

Rika sintió una enorme angustia, mezclada con otra sensación que hace mucho no sentía: miedo. ¿Cómo iban a matar a uno de sus amigos y a otros chicos de su edad? Ni siquiera sabían que digimon era el que estaba detrás de esto, ¿ya habrían peleado antes con él? No. Cuando lo oyó hablar no pudo reconocer la voz, así que lo más seguro era que no lo conocían, pero sí era un digimon perverso, ya que organizar una matanza de digimons y tamers, solo podía caber en una mente tan retorcida y enfermiza, simplemente no podía ser, y ¿si salía escogida? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? No quería morir, la sola idea la aterraba, podía ser muy fría, y en algunas ocasiones parecer muy egoísta y ruda pero eso no significaba que algunas veces (y muy pocas) no tuviera miedo, eso la llevo a pensar ¿Era Renamon lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a los otros digimon? Rika sacudió la cabeza, por supuesto que Renamon era fuerte, no cabía duda, en todo este tiempo demostró que haberla elegido como su camarada había valido la pena, la verdadera pregunta sería ¿era ella capaz de matar a algún inocente para poder salvar su vida?

No estaba tan segura.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Takato

- No quiero morir, soy demasiado joven – dijo Kenta antes de romper en llanto junto a Hirokazu.

- No irán, debe haber alguna forma de evitar todo esto, no podemos enviar a dos de ustedes a aquella matanza, ¡no, no irán y punto! – grito un Yamaki tan agobiado por la rabia y la desesperación que golpeó fuertemente la mesa con uno de sus puños hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Takato observo a todos sus amigos, estaban asustados, ¿Quiénes iban a ir? ¿Cómo pedirle a alguno de ellos que vaya y defienda su mundo? Ni siquiera él podía arriesgar a Guillmon de esa manera, no era correcto, ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres?

- Yamaki sabes que no tenemos otra opción, así que tendremos que ir a la estación antes que ese Vademon piense que hemos declinado y destruya la ciudad – dijo Henry con una calma que no disimulaba su nerviosismo.

Riley se acercó a Yamaki, trayendo una especie de tela que le serviría como vendaje y dijo:

- Llamaremos a sus padres, será mejor que se dirijan a la estación de trenes.

Todos asintieron y salieron lentamente de Hypnos, al llegar a la salida divisaron a lo lejos al sr Wong junto a Suzie, Lopmon y Juri quienes no estaban en la reunión.

- Entonces Henry - le dijo su padre - ¿Cuándo piensan ir al digimundo? – vio la expresión de su hijo y supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien - ¿sucedió algo?

Henry tuvo ganas de gritar, correr, llorar, enojarse, todo al mismo tiempo, estaba agobiado por las palabras de aquel digimon, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su padre lo que estaba por suceder?

- Henry… - le dijo terriermon

- Papá, dos de nosotros iremos al digimundo dentro de una hora, no hay tiempo para los detalles, tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes de Shinjuku, un digimon nos estará esperando para darnos instrucciones.

- Está bien hijo, la estación no está muy lejos, ¿Quiénes irán?

- Aun no lo sabemos – dijo Henry bajando la mirada.

Terriermon miro a su tamer, Henry siempre había sido muy calmado y analítico, pero esta vez él no podía reconocerlo, lucia tan nervioso, era la primera vez que las cosas escapaban del control de los tamers.

- Henry, moma… - volvió a decir terriermon

- Ahora no terriermon – contesto su tamer antes que su camarada terminara de hablar, y el silencio reinara entre ambos

* * *

todos comenzaron a caminar a la estación de trenes, Juri noto que todos actuaban de una forma extraña, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Takato, ¿sucede algo? Todos están tan extraños

- Eh pues…- Takato no sabía si contarle a Juri lo sucedido, no quería asustarla – apareció un digimon y nos dijo algunas cosas.

Juri observo a su amigo, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar con las muletas, al ver que no continuo hablando, sonrió con tristeza

- Ya veo, es cosa de tamers

Takato abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa

- Juri tú también eres un tamer

- Pero no tengo a mi digimon camarada, entiendo que hayan cosas que no puedas confiarme Takato, y está bien, sé que ustedes lo resolverán

- No Juri no es eso – dijo el castaño – tu eres un tamer y sabes que Leomon siempre estará contigo esté donde esté, lo que sucede es que no deseo preocuparte

- Me preocupare más si no se lo que está pasando, siento que si me lo ocultas es porque es algo muy grave – le dijo Juri con una expresión de sinceridad en los ojos.

Takato no pudo más y decidió contárselo

- Juri, apareció un digimon y nos dijo que dos de nosotros, aún no sabemos quiénes, irán al digimundo a enfrentarse con los tamers de otras dimensiones, solo que esta vez el ganador será el único que quede con vida

Juri se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y la mirada en shock, esto no podía estar pasando, uno de sus seres queridos iba a morir sin razón aparente

Otra vez…

- Juri, cálmate por favor – dijo Takato al ver que ella se había detenido – no tenemos otra opción, el digimon dijo que si no accedemos, destruirán nuestro mundo. No podemos hacer nada.

- No otra vez, no… - dijo, ésta vez cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

Takato agradeció en silencio que todos estuvieran caminando delante de ellos, así no podrían oír su conversación, trato de apoyarse en una de sus muletas y retiro una mano del rostro de Juri.

- Juri, sean quienes sean los elegidos, darán lo mejor de sí y encontraran la manera de regresar los dos a casa, tenlo por seguro.

Juri se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y agrego:

- Dijiste que elegirán a dos tamers ¿verdad? Eso significa que yo también podría ser elegida, ¿no es así?

Esta vez fue el turno de Takato de llenarse de terror, Juri lo tomo de la mano y le dijo

- Será mejor que continuemos, los demás ya han avanzado mucho.

* * *

Ya estaban muy cerca de la estación, podía notarse una neblina a la entrada de ésta, el lugar estaba cerrado debido a que el servicio había sido suspendido por lo del día anterior, tuvieron que saltar las cercas y mallas que bloqueaban la entrada, casi al momento de entrar comenzaron a llegar los digimon camaradas, que habían sido más veloces que sus familiares al llegar ahí.

Ryo observo a su amiga pelirroja, cada paso que daba parecía costarle muchísimo, Renamon estaba ya a su lado al igual que Monodramon del suyo.

- Yo también estoy asustado, no te imaginas cuanto – le dijo

Rika miró al tamer legendario algo sorprendida

- Es extraño, pensé que este era tu momento para hacerte el héroe

- Si, pero sucede que muy en el fondo soy mucho mas miedoso que Kazu y Kenta juntos – le dijo sonriendo

No era el momento, pero Rika le devolvió la sonrisa, por unos segundos antes de responderle

-Tengo miedo

- Todos lo tenemos

- Mi madre aún no ha llegado, ¿que dirá cuando sepa de qué se trata esto? – le dijo Rika recordando a su mamá; y es que en este tiempo se habían acercado la una a la otra, no al punto de volverse inseparables, pero su relación había mejorado.

- Sería bueno no decirles que vamos a morir…

Rika miró a su amigo, pero antes que pudiera responder algo ya habían llegado al lugar, efectivamente al lado de las vías del tren estaba el Vademon, junto a cuatro devidramon, los cuales lucían feroces

- Tamers, que bueno encontrarlos aquí, ¡me alegra que hayan tomado la decisión correcta! – dijo el digimon alien con mucho entusiasmo – a ver contemos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… pero faltan dos, ¿Dónde están?

Los tamers habían olvidado por completo a los gemelos Ai y Mako, los tamers de Impmon, el padre de Henry se apresuró en responder

- Puedes elegir a los dos tamers, si salen escogidos tendremos que llamarlos.

Ocho tamers, eso incluía a Juri

Rika se horrorizo, ¿Cómo iban a enviar a Juri si salía escogida? Ella no tenía digimon, sería la primera en ser asesinada, no había posibilidad de que Leomon apareciera mágicamente de la nada para ser el camarada de Juri otra vez y ¿los gemelos Ai y Mako? ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿No eran menores que Suzie? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Impmon podría protegerlos a los dos?

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el Vademon saco una especie de esfera de cristal la cual emanaba unos rayos de colores por todo su interior.

- Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo entonces, ¿Quién será el primer afortunado?

Rika sintió repulsión ante las palabras del digimon, tuvo ganas de enviar a Renamon a arrancarle cada uno de los tentáculos de su cuerpo hasta verlo suplicar por su vida.

El Vademon comenzó a revolver dentro de la esfera de cristal y aquellas luces de colores comenzaron a revolotear, hasta que saco un pequeño pergamino, lo desdoblo con rapidez y leyó.

- Suzie Wong – dijo mirando hacia los tamers - ¿Dónde estás cariño?

Suzie oyó que Vademon la llamaba y no entendía que estaba pasando.

- Lopmon ¿Por qué ese digimon me está llamando? ¿es que acaso te vas a ir de mi lado? No quiero ir con ese digimon! – dijo rompiendo en llanto mientras abrazaba al pequeño digimon.

- Vamos niña no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Vademon al ver que Suzie se rehusaba a ir

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – dijo en medio del llanto.

Henry se había quedado inmóvil, sintió que arrancaban pedazos de su alma y los arrojaban al aire; no, Suzie no podía ir, su pequeña hermana no podía morir, miro hacia su padre quien a pesar de no saber que el combate era a muerte, estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de rabia e impotencia.

"no" – pensó Henry

Los devidramon comenzaron a acercarse a Suzie, fue entonces que Henry corrió hacia ella y grito.

- Por favor no, Suzie es muy pequeña – dijo colocándose frente a su pequeña hermana

- Lo lamento, decisiones son decisiones, así que apártate –dijo el Vademon, mientras que los devidramon le cerraban el paso a Henry.

¿Qué podía hacer Henry? Miro hacia terriermon quien asintió al ver el rostro de su tamer, ninguna pregunta necesitaba ser hecha.

- ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario!, iré en lugar de mi hermana.

Los tamers se quedaron en silencio, en ese momento entro Takato al lado de Juri, miraron hacia todos y vieron la escena, Henry delante de Suzie y algunos devidramon rodeándolos.

Vademon se quedó pensativo, miro hacia Suzie y luego a Henry, se quedó callado unos minutos y luego volvió a sonreír

- Está bien, se acepta el trato. Henry Wong en lugar de Suzie Wong.

Takato abrió los ojos, ¿había oído bien?

El padre de Henry, se acercó a Suzie y la cargo en brazos, ya que ésta no había dejado de llorar en todo este tiempo, miro a su hijo y le dijo

- Henry sé que lo harán bien, espero que ganen ambos tamers y regresen sanos a casa.

Henry no tuvo valor para decirle que era muy probable que no regrese.

- Bueno, bueno, continuemos con la elección del segundo tamer – dijo el digimon alien antes de volver a revolotear en la esfera de cristal y sacar otro pequeño pergamino, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y dijo muy emocionado - Takato Matsuda, a ver ¿Dónde estás?

Juri no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito y algunas lágrimas al escuchar aquello, Takato sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, entonces era el elegido, guillmon y el tendrían que salvar su dimensión, movió sus muletas con mucha dificultad, sin embargo había avanzado solo un paso cuando el Vademon exclamo:

- Suelta esas cosas, ¡no te servirán en el digimundo! ¿Por qué las traes?

Takato se sorprendió un poco, y con una voz que apenas se oía le dijo:

- ¿eh? No puedo caminar sin estas muletas, me lastimé la pierna el día de ayer.

Vademon lucia decepcionado, y tras pensarlo algunos segundos le dijo:

- Entonces no puedes ir, morirías apenas llegues al digimundo y eso no sería divertido, así que irá otra persona en tu lugar

Takato suspiro aliviado, pero solo por un momento, ya que eso significaba que otro de sus amigos ocuparía su lugar.

"por favor que no sea Juri"

- Un momento – le dijo el Sr. Wong - ¿a qué se refiere con que "morirá apenas llegue"? ¿Qué significa esto?

Vademon rió al escuchar al sr Wong y replicó:

- Significa que será mucho más divertido.

El padre de Henry, coloco a Suzie en el suelo y avanzo hasta su hijo

Henry ¿a que se refiere el digimon? No les pasará nada ¿no es así? ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

No pudo llegar hasta su hijo, ya que los devidramon le cerraron el paso y lo empujaron contra el piso con mucha fuerza, al punto de que el Sr. Wong no podía levantarse sin ayuda, Juri y Ryo corrieron a ayudarlo, mientras que Suzie gritaba y lloraba asustada.

- Bueno, ahora que ya no tenemos más distracciones, escojamos al compañero del Sr Wong - y con esto Vademon volvió a escoger otro pergamino, lo abrió y exclamó - Rika Nonaka. Bien ¿dónde estás?

De alguna manera Rika había presentido que esto sucedería, miro hacia Renamon, quien solo asintió al verla, por un momento deseo salir corriendo de ahí y que el mundo se destruyera; de todos modos, ¿Por qué tenia que ir ella al digimundo?¿por qué era su obligación sacrificar su vida por millones de personas a las que ella no conocía y que probablemente ni le darían las gracias?, sin embargo tenia que ir, tenia que ir porque hacia mucho que había cambiado, que el egoísmo en ella había disminuido bastante, y todo gracias a sus amigos, por lo menos el haber sido escogida evitaba que uno de ellos sea enviado, y quizás con eso bastaba, lo único terrible era que ni siquiera iba a poder despedirse de su madre.

- ¡Oh ahí estas! Bueno entonces ya podemos irnos de una buena vez.

Un enorme tren apareció entre las vías cubiertas de neblina deteniéndose delante de los tamers.

- Bueno tienen cinco minutos para despedirse de sus amigos, luego partiremos al digimundo, ya no puedo esperar! – agrego el digimon alien antes de subir al tren.

El Sr Wong logro incorporarse por si solo y avanzo hasta su hijo, seguido de Suzie y Takato.

- Henry ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tú sabias que podías morir de salir elegido, ¡¿Por qué te has condenado a esto?! – le grito su padre tomando a Henry por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

- ¡entonces que querías que hiciera papá! ¿dejar que fuera Suzie en mi lugar?

El sr Wong reacciono y soltó a su hijo, cayó de rodillas al piso y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, Takato se acercó a su amigo y miro a su padre.

- Sr Wong, se lo angustiado que debe sentirse, pero en este momento lo que Henry necesita es nuestro apoyo, hasta ahora solo hemos pensado en lo peor, pero creo que existe la posibilidad de que puedan salvarse, de alguna manera, bueno eso creo…

Henry sonrió tristemente a su amigo, en el fondo le agradecía que tratara de animarlo, pero nada de lo que dijera iba a mejorar el mal momento que estaban pasando.

- Henry no entiendo, ¿te vas? ¿a dónde? – le dijo Suzie - ¿ya no me voy a ir con ese feo digimon?

- Pequeña Suzie, gracias a Dios aun eres muy pequeña y no entiendes lo que sucede – contesto Lopmon

- ¿Qué cosas dices Lopmon? No te entiendo, pero suenas muy gracioso – le dijo Suzie abrazando a su camarada hasta mas no poder.

Henry miro a Takato y luego hacia su padre, ¿Qué palabras debían ser pronunciadas en un momento así?

- Henry, sé que nunca te ha gustado pelear, siempre has sido el que ha encontrado una solución a los problemas sin necesidad de usar la violencia, eres muy fuerte a pesar de no usar los puños y por eso te admiro, pero creo que en esta situación deberás pelear con todas tus fuerzas, nosotros veremos la posibilidad de que tu y Rika regresen a salvo.

"Rika"

Fue entonces que Henry recordó a su amiga pelirroja y fijo la mirada en ella, recordó lo sucedido hace un año, ¿debería contarle como fueron las cosas en realidad?

No por supuesto que no.

Así ella tendría un motivo para matarlo y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, pero ¿y el? ¿Podría matarla?

* * *

- ¡Rika! – grito Juri mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga. – no puedo creerlo, no es justo, ¡ninguno debería ir al digimundo!

- Juri, no hay otra opción

- Lo se pero… estoy tan cansada de que mis seres queridos se vayan lejos de mi – agrego con tristeza su amiga.

Rika pensó en las palabras de su amiga, ella había perdido a su madre y luego a leomon, ahora lo mas probable era que iba a perder a otras dos personas, a ella y a Henry, ¿Cuántas veces mas pasaría Juri por esto? Perder a un ser querido era horrible.

Y eso también lo sabia ella, cuando un buen día su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro, Rika nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su madre el motivo, porque al final no sabia que era mejor: saber si su padre estaba muerto o si estaba vivo por ahí siendo feliz sin ella.

- Rika, ten, creo que ayudaran en algo – le dijo ryo extendiendo su mano y tomando la de ella, Rika observo lo que ahora tenia en las manos.

- ¿Cartas? ¿Has pensado que puedo perderlas en el digimundo?

- Solo te las estoy prestando, así que tendras que volver si o si para devolvérmelas.

- Entonces Renamon y yo regresaremos, así no tendremos que deberte nada.

El moreno sonrió, el esperaba que ambos regresaran con vida, el digimundo era en verdad peligroso, y no sabían a que área serian enviados sus amigos, tampoco conocían a los digimons de los oponentes. ¿estarían ellos angustiados al igual que sus amigos?

- Bueno, se acabo el tiempo para las despedidas, suban que tenemos que irnos – dijo Vademon saliendo del tren un momento.

Juri miro a su amiga y le dijo:

- Rika pase lo que pase, nunca te rindas, se que lo harás bien – volvió a abrazarla y le dijo – además tienes a Henry, él cuidara de ti.

"si claro..."

- Adiós Rika, pediremos a Yamaki que encuentre alguna forma de ayudarlos - le dijo Ryo.

Rika asintió pero antes de irse les dijo.

- No dejen que los de mi casa sepan lo que va a pasar.

Juri y Ryo asintieron, solo entonces la pelirroja subió al tren junto a Renamon, pasando por el lado de Vademon.

* * *

- Henry tenemos que irnos – le dijo terriermon a su tamer

- Si, lo sé, Takato cuida a los demás por favor, asegúrense que ningún digimon ataque nuestro mundo, porque si lo hacen entonces el trato quedara deshecho y así tendremos un motivo para regresar.

Takato asintió, quizo abrazar a su amigo pero las muletas se lo impidieron

- Adiós papá, perdóname por no haber dicho la verdad – dijo finalmente Henry antes de subir al tren. Su padre se había quedado inmóvil en el piso totalmente deshecho y solo reacciono cuando el tren empezó a marcharse.

- ¡Henry! – grito su padre por fin cuando la voz regreso al fondo de su garganta, pero ya era tarde, el tren había desaparecido junto con la neblina.

* * *

El tren avanzo mientras Henry y terriermon entraban a uno de los vagones el cual estaba ocupado casi en su totalidad por una enorme mesa con bocadillos y manjares que jamás pensó ver en toda su vida, lastima que lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en comer, avanzo unos pasos mientras que terriermon subia a la mesa a inspeccionar de que se trataban los platillos; al fondo sentada en un sillón, estaba Rika, tenia que hablar con ella, iban a pelear contra una, dos, tres, sabe Dios cuantas dimensiones existían y lo mejor era que por lo menos se cuidaran las espaldas, al menos hasta que llegue el momento de que ambos lucharan contra si.

- Rika, tenemos que hablar

La pelirroja solo le dirigio una fría mirada a Henry y no respondió nada

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos luchar en equipo al menos hasta que sepamos con que digimons nos estamos enfrentando, luego tendremos que decidir que haremos, ya hemos combatido junto con Takato y los otros, así que será algo parecido a esas batallas.

Rika siguió en silencio mirando a Henry, quien le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, Rika odiaba eso de el, Henry era el único tamer que jamás se sintió intimidado por ella, ni por sus palabras hirientes, ni por su comportamiento tan frio; siempre lucia como el chico calmado, al que Takato consideraba el mas maduro d todos. Que ironico que el único tamer al que no le gustaban las peleas sea precisamente el que estuviera designado para esta misión.

Lo peor de todo era que ella tenia que ir con el

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Henry hablo nuevamente.

- Entonces Rika, necesito saber que piensas, ¿estas o no de acuerdo en pelear como un equipo?

La pelirroja cruzó los brazos y replico:

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que confie en ti Henry? ¿ te estas oyendo a ti mismo? No me hagas reír.

Terriermon levanto la cabeza, y trago la comida que tenia en la boca observando la incomoda situación, Renamon ni siquiera se inmuto y continuo parada al lado de su tamer con los ojos cerrados; el pequeño digimon pensó por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Henry, quizás deberías contarle lo que…

- Terriermon, ya hemos hablado de eso - le dijo su tamer interrumpiéndolo.

- Pero así las cosas serian mas fáciles – no continuo al ver la expresión seria de su tamer – bueno, no dire mas - finalizo antes de seguir escarbando en la comida.

Henry suspiro, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con Rika? Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero eso no significaba que ella no le importara, claro que no. Era su amiga, y hace un año solían llevarse bien, hasta aquel incidente…

Pero no, aunque el le contara los motivos que tenia para haberla abandonado, Rika no iba a creerle, seguramente pensaría que eran excusas o inventos que el decía para sobrellevar el problema, Rika era difícil, y muchas veces no la entendía, pero había algo en ella que…

La puerta del otro vagon se abrió y Vademon entro seguido de otro digimon al que ellos ya conocían.

-Mis queridos tamers, les presento a Leomon, tiene algo importante que decirles.

Rika y Henry estaban sorprendidos, frente a ellos estaba el digimon que vieron morir a manos de belzeemon, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Leomon, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? No sabes todo lo que le hiciste pasar a Juri – exclamo Rika muy molesta.

- Rika – le dijo Renamon – ese no es el leomon que nosotros conocíamos.

- ¿eh?

- Es otro leomon – finalizo Renamon.

El leomon camino algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a ambos tamers y dijo:

- Tamers de la tercera dimensión, soy quien va a entrenarlos para el combate que esta por empezar.

* * *

Bueno, me quedo larguisimooooooo, este es el tercer capitulo, poco a poco iré desarrollando la historia, y con respecto a los otros niños elegidos, aun no dire quienes son, probablemente de aquí a dos capítulos los descubran, pero serán dos por cada temporada, escogi a vademon y leomon como los acompañantes de los tributos xq me dije "¿ para que usar a personas cuando tengo digimons? ademas se parecen jejeje.

Por favor dejen su review a ver si me dan algunas ideas, bexos!


	4. La llegada al digimundo

Holas de nuevo, antes que nada mil pero mil perdones por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, tuve q viajar de emergencia, y bueno pasaron cosas que hicieron que la inspiración se me fuera, sin contar que el capitulo no estaba listo … en fin, muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejaron su review. aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero q les guste y como siempre dejen su review, gracias

DISCLAIMER: digimon no es de mi propiedad, the hunger games tampoco, sino Takeru se habría casado con Kari y existiria digimon adventure 03 jejeje

* * *

- ¿Entrenarnos? – le pregunto Rika – ¿te refieres a Renamon y a terriermon no es así?

- Me refiero – dijo Leomon, entrando al vagón completamente – a digimons y a humanos

Absurdo, sencillamente absurdo. ¿Qué podría enseñarle un digimon a ella? Rika había ganado el torneo de cartas, así que no había ataques que ella no pudiera predecir de parte de cualquier digimon, era ridículo, Leomon no podía compararse con Renamon, su camarada era demasiado fuerte, al menos ella había acabado con varios digimons antes

Pero nunca habían atacado un humano.

- Respóndeme algo – dijo Henry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – nosotros conocimos a otro Leomon, y era muy pacifico, ¿Cómo es posible que estés de acuerdo en provocar una batalla entre digimons y humanos?

- Es simple – le respondió el rey bestia – todos los digimons fueron llamados por el Amo de la oscuridad, quien nos ofreció llegar a la máxima digievolucion sin necesidad de esperar a que se nos fuera asignado un tamer, todo el digimundo está de acuerdo en destruir a las dimensiones donde se ubican los niños que fueron elegidos.

- No entiendo – dijo Rika – ¿las cuatro bestias sagradas también están de acuerdo con esto?

Leomon se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían en el lugar y respondió:

- Su opinión no cuenta.

Ambos tamers se quedaron perplejos, ¿a que se referia Leomon con eso?

- Una ultima pregunta – interrumpió Henry - ¿a cuantas dimensiones tendremos que enfrentarnos? ¿Cuántos tamers pelearan contra nosotros?

Leomon se quedo mirando hacia el piso y luego examino a los tamers, eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes, ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿tendrian siquiera alguna posibilidad de ganar?

- Cinco – contesto el rey bestia – cuatro dimensiones aparte de la suya y otros ocho tamers a los que tendrán que enfrentar, apenas lleguemos al digimundo comenzara su entrenamiento

Llegaremos en unas horas – dijo Vademon que había estado callado - ¿Por qué no aprovechan y comen algo? Quien sabe, puede ser la última vez que puedan saborear algo tan exquisito como estos platillos.

Rika salió del vagón junto a Renamon, antes de que Vademon terminara de hablar, Henry la vio alejarse y salió tras ella siguiéndola hacia la puerta del vagón adyacente.

- Entonces Rika – dijo Henry casi gritando, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja se detenía en sus pasos, sin voltear a verlo - ¿Qué dices? ¿podemos trabajar en equipo?

Otra vez el silencio, Renamon miraba a su tamer esperando alguna reacción de ella, Rika por fin se animó a mirarlo, extrañamente le sonreía.

- Henry no me gusta esto – le dijo terriermon algo angustiado, mientras se escondía tras su tamer

Su tamer no le contesto, aun seguía esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

- Por supuesto Henry – agrego con una extraña simpatía – seremos un equipo y pelearemos juntos para derrotar a los otros tamers.

Henry suspiro aliviado, aunque la tranquilidad no le duro mucho, ya que casi al instante Rika agrego.

- Solo así tendré el gusto de acabar contigo.

Y con esto último cerró la puerta del vagón, dejando a un Henry muy confundido.

* * *

Amaneció, si a eso podría llamársele amanecer, el cielo aún continuaba con los surcos en el que el día y la noche se alternaban y el castillo de piedra aún continuaba flotando en el, Takato observo las calles de su ciudad, algunas personas miraban con temor las alturas, las clases habían sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, y cada cierto tiempo pasaban patrullas policiales recorriendo la ciudad.

No podía quedarse tranquilo en casa, sabiendo que la suerte de dos de sus amigos estaba echada.

Pero tampoco hablaría con sus padres de esto, no podía contarles aquello a lo que el sr Wong y Yamaki habían evitado referirse. Entonces ahí estaba en casa, con aquel yeso en la pierna y angustiado por no saber que sucedía en el digimundo, solo había una persona con la que quizás podría hablar

"Juri"

- ¿Takato a donde vas? – le pregunto guillmon

- Quédate aquí guillmon, volveré pronto

- Esta bien, pero cuando vuelvas tráeme pan, mucho pan de guillmon

Takato asintió y tomando sus muletas salió de su casa, gracias a Dios la panadería estaba llena de gente y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de su salida; camino por algunas calles con algo de dificultad, eso sin contar que tuvo que ir a la terminal de buses al no encontrar ningún tren que lo llevara a su destino, lo dejaron pasar fácilmente al verlo con las muletas

Una vez ahí se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior, parecía un sueño, un suceso demasiado irreal, pasó de una tarde tranquila al lado de Juri a tener que despedirse de dos de sus amigos sin tener la seguridad de que iba a volverlos a ver.

Sin contar que ahora tenía una pierna rota

Lo que quizás lo salvo de ser EL quien fuera al digimundo y no Rika.

En el fondo no sabia si debía sentirse mejor con respecto a eso, cerró los ojos por lo que él calculó fue un minuto, sin embargo al volverlos a abrir ya había llegado a su destino, bajo del tren y comenzó a caminar por las calles, ¿Cómo estaría Juri? Quizás él necesitaba que lo animen de la misma forma que ella necesita ser reconfortada. Miles de preguntas e ideas rondaron su cabeza, pero nada se parecía a lo que encontró al llegar a su destino

Habían muchas personas en la puerta de su casa, algunos autos y mucho alboroto en el lugar, Takato se asustó, ¿le habría pasado algo a Juri? ¿a su familia? Quiso correr pero no pudo, movió sus muletas con rapidez y al llegar vio al padre de Juri quien lucía furioso, a su lado estaba su esposa quien parecía muy angustiada.

- Largo de aquí todos ustedes, no tienen derecho de decir todas esas cosas sobre mi hija, ¡es apenas una niña!

"¿que está pasando aquí?"

Takato tardó en reaccionar, no eran solo personas, eran periodistas que con el alboroto generado habían atraído a muchos curiosos

- Sr Katou, es verdad que todos los fenómenos recientemente acontecidos son provocados por su hija?

- ¿es verdad que el gobierno realiza experimentos con ella?

- ¿tiene algo que ver con lo del fenómeno del D – Reaper?

- ¿se da cuenta que su hija es un peligro para la ciudad?

"¿pero que...?"

- Quizás deberían entregar a la niña a las autoridades – exclamaron varios curiosos

- Es un peligro para todos nosotros

- Debe ser obra de esos seres tan extraños, deben estar aquí por ella.

El sr Katou estaba furioso, su esposa trataba de calmarlo sin éxito, Takato estaba inmóvil, no podía creer todas las barbaridades que las personas decían.

- Fuera de mi casa, ¡no les permito expresarse así de mi hija! ¡dejenla en paz! Juri ya ha tenido suficiente

- Cariño será mejor entrar, vámonos – decía la madrastra de Juri mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo y lo conducía dentro de su casa.

Todo el grupo de personas comenzó a dispersarse al no obtener respuesta de parte del sr Katou, Takato espero que todas las personas se fueran para animarse a tocar la puerta de la familia.

- ¡Dije que se fueran! – dijo el padre de Juri quien salió furioso a abrir la puerta, al ver a Takato su expresión se suavizó un poco.

- Buenas tardes, Sr Katou, no se si sea un buen momento pero, eh… me gustaría ver a Juri, cla-claro si usted me deja – dijo el castaño sintiendo que sus mejillas quemaban.

- No está aquí, se fue con el tipo extraño

- ¿tipo extraño? ¿Se refiere a Yamaki? – pregunto Takato

- Si, consideraron que ahí estaría mas segura, y tuvo mucha razón, Juri no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, ahora si me disculpas, adiós. –y con esto volvió a su casa, cerrando la puerta.

Takato suspiro resignado, había sido una buena idea de Yamaki llevar a Juri a Hypnos, así estaría lejos del acoso de la prensa y de las habladurías de las personas; recordó todo lo que habían dicho, todas las conjeturas que elaboraron, ¿Por qué se quedó callado? Debió haberles gritado que se detuvieran y dejaran de decir tantas tonterías, sintió mucha rabia, primero el D- Reaper y ahora esto; lo peor de todo es que Juri no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver en esta ocasión.

Trato de tranquilizarse, y se alejó de la casa de Juri, rumbo al edificio de Hypnos.

* * *

¿En qué piensas Rika?

La pelirroja miro a Renamon, sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, quizás tres o cuatro horas, no sabía con exactitud, para ella el tiempo había dejado de transcurrir, era como si estuviera estancada en el mismo lugar sin poder moverse, como si el mundo (o digimundo) hubiera dejado de girar en el momento exacto que ella se subió al tren.

- Renamon, cuando dejamos nuestro mundo, había una especie de castillo en el cielo, ¿sabes a qué se debía?

- No lo se, probablemente digimons muy poderosos estén aguardando ahí, si ustedes son derrotados podrían atacar tu mundo, Rika.

- Ya veo – le respondió – ¿estas asustada Renamon?

- En realidad lo único que me preocupa es no poder protegerte, no tengo problemas en destruir digimons.

Rika sonrió a su camarada

- Tienes suerte, yo no se como… - no terminó la frase, no se atrevió a decir aquellas palabras, solo se quedo en silencio mirando al piso.

- No te preocupes Rika, yo lo haré por ti.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su digimon camarada, y si Renamon pudiera sonreir quizás también lo hubiera hecho

- Gracias Renamon.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo y escucharon que la puerta del vagón se abria, Vademon entró y se veía muy entusiasmado.

- Ya llegamos, apresúrense que tenemos que llegar antes que los otros.

- ¿Y eso para que? – le pregunto la pelirroja

- Así ellos no sabran cuales son sus digimon, no tendrán esa ventaja.

Ambas se miraron y salieron del vagón, reencontrándose con Leomon, Henry y terriermon, Vademon les sirvió de guía por el digimundo, extrañamente no se parecía en nada a lo que ellos habían visto antes, no eran zonas desérticas ni extraños paisajes, sino mas bien una ciudad y una muy bien edificada, muchos digimons estaban presentes y se notaba que había mucha actividad, se movían de un lado a otro llevando cosas y objetos por demás extraños. Caminaron por algunas calles hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un edificio muy grande, con ventanas e incluso cortinas.

- Muy bien, aquí se quedaran por una semana

- Pensé que la batalla empezaría hoy – le dijo Henry

- No, ustedes tienen que entrenar para ese día, además, muchos de los digimon querrán saber que habilidades tienen, y yo no puedo dejar que ustedes queden en ridículo – agrego Vademon, mientras todos ingresaban a la edificación.

- No entiendo porque nos ayudas – replicó Rika

- No los estoy ayudando, es la misión que me fue encomendada, si uno de ustedes llegara a ser el ganador, mi Señor además de la máxima digievolucion, nos permitirá a mi y a Leomon, ser el mejor de nuestra especie, así que no me lo agradezcas niña – le respondió el digimon alien.

Como única respuesta la pelirroja solo volteo la mirada, ignorando a los digimon presentes, al hacerlo se percató de algo.

Había otro humano en el mismo salón

- Rika, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – se atrevió a preguntar Henry

- Si – para sorpresa de Henry, le contesto en un tono normal, sin ningún tipo de odio ni sentimiento – pero…

Se quedaron mirando hacia la misma dirección, el salón de aquel lugar era enorme, por lo que no podían divisarlo con exactitud.

- No parece tener nuestra edad – agregó Rika.

Era cierto, a lo lejos parecía ser mayor que ellos, ¿Cuántos años? ¿dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Tenía el cabello oscuro, era alto y su digimon de alguna manera les recordó a guillmon, a su lado estaba un ogremon y una ladydevimon, no pudieron descifrar si había otro humano a su lado, porque apenas Vademon vio a los otros, se interpuso entre ellos y su visión agregando.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos

- ¿Quiénes son esos? – pregunto terriermon

Vademon hizo el ademan de seguir caminando por lo que todos los siguieron, cuando estaban lejos de su vista recién pudo decirles:

- Pase lo que pase, no dejen que los vean, al menos no por ahora.

Rika y Henry se miraron confundidos, entraron hacia una especie de elevador junto a sus camaradas, se detuvieron en el tercer nivel y al salir entraron a un pasillo con muchas puertas, Leomon abrió una de ellas y se encontraron con una especie de suite, y una muy elegante, era exactamente igual a una del mundo real, poseía una sala, mesas, sillas y otras puertas que los tamers suponían, eran las habitaciones.

- Bueno que descansen, mañana se reunirán con wizardmon para ver el tema de su presentacion, Leomon encárgate de ellos, yo estoy agotadísimo – dijo Vademon mientras desaparecia por una puerta.

Los tamers y sus digimon se quedaron a solas con el rey bestia, Vademon había dicho que estarían entrenando una semana, ¿a qué tiempo equivaldría en el mundo real?

- Leomon, ¿Quién es el que esta detrás de todo esto? ¿quién es el digimon al que todos llaman el Amo de la oscuridad? – pregunto Henry

- No se nos está permitido decírselos, lo sabran solo si llegan a ganar, entrenaran y un día antes de la competencia tendrán que demostrar ante muchos digimon si son lo suficientemente fuertes.

- ¿y eso para que?

- No tengo idea – respondió Leomon –igual tendremos que entrenarlos, en el uso de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rika se paró delante del digimon.

- No le veo el caso Leomon, no pienso acabar con la vida de ningún inocente, Renamon es lo suficientemente fuerte como para…

- No seas ilusa – contesto Leomon, quien tenia una mirada muy dura – no sabes contra que digimon te enfrentas, ¿te has puesto a pensar si tu digimon camarada necesita de ti y estas malherida o muerta? Deja de ser egoísta, por lo menos aprende a defenderte sin depender de tu digimon.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – respondió Rika furiosa

- Rika, será mejor que nos calmemos, Leomon tiene razón – le dijo Henry, quien trató de calmarla – no le serviremos de ayuda a terriermon o Renamon si estamos malheridos.

- Y si estamos malheridos, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a curarnos? - le respondió la pelirroja.

Leomon se quedó pensando ante las últimas palabras de Rika, por lo que avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y señaló hacia dos puertas dentro de aquel lugar.

- Descansen, ya es algo tarde, mañana estarán muy ocupados – y con esto desapareció tras la misma puerta por la que se había ido Vademon

Terriermon salto de los hombros de Henry hacia una mesa que contenía algunos platillos.

- Tengo muchísima hambre, ustedes también deberían comer algo Henry.

Su tamer asintió, aunque con mucho desgano, se dirigió hacia una fuente de frutas y tomo una de ellas para luego comerla, estaba en eso cuando Rika le hablo.

- Oye Henry, ¿Cuántos días crees que hayan pasado?

El tamer se sorprendió de que ella estuviera hablándole como si no hubiera sucedido ningún problema entre ambos, luego recordó lo que le dijo en el vagón y no se hizo muchas ilusiones de recuperar su amistad, sin embargo le respondió.

- Es difícil saberlo Rika, probablemente un día o dos, no sé cómo transcurre el tiempo aquí.

- Si lo imaginaba – le dijo mientras que se acercaba a la misma fuente de frutas donde el estaba – es extraño, estamos muy tranquilos sabiendo que vamos a morir

Henry se quedo pensativo, y luego de unos segundos parecio recordar algo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, aquel otro humano que vimos, seguramente era un tamer

- Si – le dijo Rika, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar – y se veía mayor que nosotros

- Solo vimos a uno, ¿Dónde estaría su compañero? Ni siquiera pude ver bien a su digimon

- A mi me recordó a guillmon, por alguna extraña razón, pero estábamos tan lejos que no se con exactitud quien era.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, después de mucho tiempo era la primera vez que hablaban sin pelear, como antes de aquel problema, Henry observo a la pelirroja, a diferencia de ella, a él no le molestaba haber tenido que ir con ella (a pesar de lo malo que eso significaba), Rika era fuerte, quizás ella podría ganar, al menos no era del tipo de personas que se hubiera rendido antes de haberlo intentado o que se hubiera puesto a llorar por el destino que le había tocado

"como Kenta"

Henry sonrió para si mismo ante este ultimo pensamiento, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando Renamon habló

- Rika, aquel digimon del otro tamer

- ¿eh? Que pasa Renamon?

Su camarada salió de las sombras y se acerco a ellos.

- Era un agumon.

* * *

Después de casi una hora, Takato por fin llego al edificio de Hypnos, no tuvo problemas para entrar, ya que los ascensores habían vuelto a funcionar, le habían dicho que Yamaki se encontraba en el quinto piso, aprovecharía en preguntarle si había alguna manera de comunicarse con Rika y Henry en el digimundo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber si estaban a salvo, si no les había pasado nada, al menos no por ahora, suponía que Juri estaba al lado de los cazadores de sombras, quizás con la misma intención que el, las luces del ascensor comenzaron a parpadear al llegar al cuarto piso y Takato decidió bajarse antes de quedarse encerrado, de todas maneras la energía eléctrica en todo el edificio aun no había sido restablecida del todo; salió del ascensor y se encontró ante un pasillo muy oscuro, comenzó a buscar las escaleras cuando sintió que era observado, miro a todas partes y no pudo ver nada.

"debe ser mi imaginación"

Camino dos o tres pasos cuando nuevamente sintió que era observado, a lo lejos diviso las escaleras y suspiro aliviado, avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo cuando una sombra salió de la nada, lanzo un grito del susto y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el piso y había algo sobre el.

Algo de color morado.

- ¡Takato! Por Dios ¿estas bien?

Takato abrió los ojos muy grandes y se encontró con Ryo que lo miraba al pie de la escalera, sobre su cuerpo estaba un pequeño dragon.

- Eh, si, estoy bien solo me lleve un susto - dijo en medio de una risa nerviosa.

- Lo lamento Takato, no puedo controlar a monodramon, siempre esta metiéndose en problemas – le dijo el moreno mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse apoyándolo en las muletas.

- Menos mal que fue él y no cyberdramon.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario del joven Matsuda, quien le pregunto

- Ryo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El moreno se llevo una mano a la nuca y respondió:

- Ya sabes, un año en el digimundo, la desaparición y todo eso, Yamaki consideró traerme aquí, al menos hasta que todo termine.

- Oh ya veo…

- La srta Katou también esta aquí – le dijo sonriente.

- Eh? Si, lo se, fui a buscarla – le dijo Takato – quería hablar con ella, ya sabes, por todo lo que ha pasado.

- Vamos arriba, los cazadores de sombras están intentando averiguar como pudo Vademon comunicarse con nosotros desde el digimundo, usando aquella pantalla.

Takato asintió, y subieron las escaleras, al llegar al lugar Takato diviso a Yamaki junto a todo su equipo de trabajo, Juri estaba sentada unos pasos mas alla, al ver al castaño se alegro mucho.

- Takato, que bueno que estas aquí, en este lugar no tenia forma de comunicarme contigo.

- Juri tu papá me explico todo, creo que fue una buena decisión que te quedes aquí.

Juri le sonrió y Takato sintió que todo su rostro quemaba, se alegro de ver a su amiga tranquila, luego recordó lo que Ryo le había mencionado y pregunto

- ¿Lograron hacer algún contacto con el digimundo?

Juri negó con la cabeza y su expresión volvió a ser sombria.

- No, nada aun, solo espero que Rika y Henry estén bien.

En ese momento Riley informo en voz muy alta a Yamaki y a todos los que estaban en el lugar.

- Hemos encontrado un punto en la red digital que esta tratando de comunicarse con nuestro mundo, esperen – luego de una pausa agregó - esta aumentando, ahora ocupa casi un cuadrante.

Los tres tamers se miraron casi sin comprender las palabras de Riley, Yamaki jugaba con el encendedor de plata como casi todas las veces en las que se encontraba ansioso.

- Hagan conexión con aquella cantidad de datos, traten de lograr una imagen clara de lo que podría ser aquella entidad.

Riley asintió y casi al instante una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

Era Leomon.

- ¿pero que significa esto? – dijo Yamaki

El rey bestia miro hacia todos los presentes en la habitación antes de hablar

- Habitantes y tamers de la tercera dimensión, necesitare de su ayuda dentro de una semana

- A que te refieres? – continuo preguntando el rubio.

- La batalla esta por empezar y si quieren que su dimensión no sea destruida tendrán que hacer lo que les indique para ayudar a los dos tamers que fueron designados para la misión.

Yamaki guardo el encendedor en uno de sus bolsillos y tratando de contener su ira respondió.

- Habla de una vez, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Takato estaba sorprendido, ¡era Leomon!, y les estaba diciendo que había una posibilidad de que Rika o Henry (quizás los dos) podían necesitar de su ayuda y que desde el mundo real podían hacer algo por ellos, eso emocionó al joven Matsuda, quien sonrió y volteo a ver a sus amigos, cuando se percató de algo

Algo que había pasado por alto.

Juri estaba paralizada mirando hacia la pantalla, y sus ojos brillaban, amenazando con dejar caer algunas lagrimas.

- Príncipe Leomon…

* * *

Ok hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, porque me quedo muy laaaaaargoo y no quiero aburrirlos, bueno Rika y Henry ya empezaron a llevarse mejor (al menos hasta el momento de la batalla según Rika), hasta ahora Juri no sabe que no es el mismo Leomon que tuvo como camarada así que se va a llevar una decepcion (si lo se, soy muy mala) ahhh y ya saben quien es el otro humano a quien Rika y Henry vieron en el digimundo? Quizás en el siguiente capitulo aparezcan mas niños elegidos, así que tendrán que esperar un poquitooo. Una vez mas dejen su review y si tienen ideas por favor haganmela saber, besos a todos y gracias por seguir la historia, con respecto **a las actualizaciones**, yo publico por lo menos una vez a la semana, si estoy inspirada en menos tiempo, a menos que suceda algo… en fin, besoss y hasta la próxima.


	5. Wizardmon

¿Cómo están?, hoy Les traigo el 5to capitulo de esta historia, Debo advertirles que este capitulo es largo, laaargo porque ya quiero empezar con las batallas, hoy conocerán a dos mas de los niños elegidos y avanzaremos un pokiiito con el henryuki ya que hasta ahora no han habido muchas escenas de eso, al final del capitulo puse algunas observaciones importantes, bueno gracias x sus comentarios y como siempre dejen su review. (mil gracias a todos los que escribieron y a los que siguen esta historia, besos miiill!)

DISCLAIMER: digimon no es mío, the hunger games menos, no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlos T_T

* * *

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Henry?

Terriermon miraba a su tamer, quien lucia muy pensativo, hace unas horas Renamon les había dicho que el tamer de otra dimensión que habían visto, tenia como camarada a un agumon.

- Estaba pensando en que nosotros nunca antes habíamos combatido contra un agumon, tiene muchas digievoluciones según lo que se, y cada una es mejor que la anterior.

- ¡Momantai! Ya veras que lo derrotaremos fácilmente

- Terriermon! – le dijo su tamer algo enojado – toma esto en serio, nuestra vida y la de nuestra dimensión esta en juego, no podemos confiarnos con esto.

- Lo hago Henry, solo que es raro verte así, parece que no confiaras en mi

Henry miró a terriermon, tenia miedo de morir, sobre todo la idea de ver a su camarada sufrir y extinguirse frente a sus ojos lo asustaba aun mas, no quería pasar otra vez por la angustia de ver sufrir a terriermon y no poder hacer nada por el, había un agumon, entonces cabia la posibilidad de que otros digimon aun mas poderosos estuvieran en aquella pelea, que estaba próxima a comenzar.

- Confio en ti terriermon, es solo que…

Su digimon camarada lo miro por varios segundos que parecían eternos, se alegro de tener a Henry como su tamer, era la persona mas sensata dentro del grupo y podía tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría aun en situaciones como esta.

- Lo se, no necesitas decirlo, - y subiendo a la cama de su habitación agrego – no deberías preocuparte tanto, Rika y Renamon nos ayudaran, ¿no fue eso lo que dijo?

Henry observó a su camarada, y levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado agregó.

- No confiaría mucho en eso terriermon, y tu sabes porque.

- Henry siempre que hablamos de Rika, pones esa cara rara – le dijo el pequeño digimon mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus patas

Henry se mostro confundido ante su digimon camarada.

- ¿y que cara es esa?

Terriermon bostezo largamente antes de responderle

- La misma cara que pone Takato cada vez que Juri esta cerca de el.

Henry se dirigio hacia la ventana de aquella habitación y no respondió a la afirmación de terriermon, se sintió extraño ante lo que le había dicho y por primera vez se encontró perdido en las palabras que debía decirle.

- Bueno ya no puedo mas, que descanses Henry – y con esto ultimo su camarada cayo rendido entre las sabanas.

Probablemente Henry también deseaba dormir con la misma facilidad que terriermon, pero existían muchas cosas en su cabeza, la batalla, los tamers, los otros digimon, y ahora su propio camarada había añadido un tema mas a sus pensamientos.

Un tema que el difícilmente podría olvidar.

* * *

Rika abrió los ojos, y vio a Renamon de pie al lado de su cama, el sol ya había salido y algunos rayos se colaban por la ventana de la habitación que le había sido asignada; era extraño despertar en un lugar que no fuese su casa, donde estaba muy lejos de su abuela y su madre, ¿Cómo estarían ellas? ¿ya sabrían la verdad?, decidió no atormentarse con mas de esas preguntas y se levanto de su cama, justo en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Vademon, ya es hora, tenemos que encontrarnos con wizardmon para ver el tema de la presentación de los tamers en el digimundo.

Rika suspiro y abrió la puerta, llamo a Vademon y los tres salieron hacia un salón, donde muchos digimon iban y venían, ahí se encontraba Leomon junto a Henry y terriermon.

Bueno, ya que están aquí tienen que saber que todo el digimundo vera la batalla que tendrá inicio en seis días – dijo Leomon – existen dos puntos importantes que necesitan saber; la primera, es que necesitamos que los digimon se muestren interesados en ustedes, que sean sus favoritos para llegar a la final.

- ¿y eso para que Leomon? – le pregunto Henry.

- Es muy fácil, al ser esta batalla de interés del digimundo, ellos apostaran una gran cantidad de datos, si ustedes ganan, ellos recibirán estas grandes cantidades y por ende la posibilidad de llegar a la digievolucion estará mas cerca.

- ¿y esto en que nos beneficia a nosotros? – le dijo Rika, mirando con desconfianza al rey bestia.

- Es simple – les dijo - cuantos mas digimon se encuentren interesados en ustedes, yo tendre mas oportunidades de lograr que ambos se mantengan con vida – al ver a Henry y Rika abrir la boca para hacerles mas preguntas los interrumpió – no me pregunten como.

Ambos tamers se miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos, pero decidieron seguir escuchando a Leomon.

- Y el segundo punto importante es que necesito saber que habilidades tienen, esto para entrenarlos haciendo énfasis en cada una de las cosas que saben hacer, si no tienen ningún conocimiento de peleas, entonces tendre que empezar desde cero con ustedes, ahora que las cosas quedaron mas claras síganme, iremos a ver a Wizardmon.

Los tamers asintieron, y siguieron a Leomon, a mitad del camino, pudieron ver que un Devimon se acercaba hacia ellos, Vademon hizo el ademán de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención del Rey Bestia.

- Vademon, Leomon, no sabia que ya habían llegado – dijo el Devimon y mirando hacia Henry y Rika agrego - ¿son estos los de la tercera dimensión?

Ambos digimon asintieron, mientras que los tamers se preguntaban que quería el Devimon con ellos.

- Así es Devimon, me gustaría hablar contigo mas tarde sobre un asunto que estoy seguro, te va a interesar muchisimo – le dijo el rey bestia.

- Esta bien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Terriermon miraba la escena y le preguntó en voz muy bajita a Vademon.

- ¿Qué planea Leomon?

El digimon alien le respondió a terriermon, algo atemorizado y sin quitar la vista de Devimon.

- Algo para que tu tamer y su compañera tengan mas tiempo.

Terriermon levanto las orejas sorprendido

- Son demasiados secretos, ¡Momantai!

continuaron con su marcha al ver que el Devimon se había alejado y entraron a una habitación que contenía muchos objetos curiosos, al fondo sentado se encontraba un digimon con una apariencia similar a la de un mago, poseía un extraño báculo y un gran sombrero, al verlos entrar se puso de pie, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- bienvenidos sean niños de la tercera dimensión - dijo el digimon haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo - mi nombre es Wizardmon y seré el encargado de confeccionar lo que necesiten para la presentación que se realizara hoy por la tarde.

- ¿de que estás hablando? - le pregunto Rika mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- hoy serán presentados ante el digimundo, junto con los otros humanos, y tenemos que buscar que llamen la...

- si, si, ya Leomon nos explicó - lo interrumpió Rika

- bueno, en ese caso empecemos, ¿quien sera el primero?

Leomon se tomo la libertad de responder por ambos tamers:

- Rika, será mejor que entres tu primero, necesito hablar de algo con Henry – dijo mirando hacia su compañero.

- Como sea, los veo luego – dijo la pelirroja mientras Wizardmon cerraba la puerta.

Henry y terriermon se quedaron a solas con los digimon que los estaban sirviendo de guias, preguntándose que querían de ellos.

- Escucha Henry, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

- Yamaki, vuelve a explicármelo porque no entendí bien, ¿que es exactamente lo que Leomon quiere que hagamos?

Takato miraba confundido a la pantalla de Hypnos al lado de Yamaki, quien observaba todas las acciones de los cazadores de sombras, estaban reparando todos los objetos que habían sido dañados un par de días antes, y tenían que tener todo listo en menos de una semana según las palabras de Leomon

- En pocas palabras Takato – le dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a jugar con el encendedor de plata que traía en sus manos – vamos a crear paquetes digitales, que enviaremos al digimundo

Takato lo miro aun sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso servirá para que Terriermon o Renamon sean mas fuertes?

- Ellos pueden quedar malheridos en cualquier momento, pero con que derroten a un digimon y absorban su información pueden recuperarse, a menos que el daño sea demasiado fuerte, en cambio Henry y Rika no podrían hacer eso.

- Entonces ¿los paquetes digitales son para ellos?

Yamaki asintió ante la afirmación del castaño.

- Exacto, ya que tus amigos están en el digimundo, forman parte de el, y por consiguiente se convierten en información, una especie de datos, entonces por alguna razón Leomon decidió que nosotros podíamos ayudar de alguna manera, así que crearemos muchos de estos paquetes para que sean enviados al digimundo.

Takato se quedo pensativo y añadió:

- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué Leomon recién apareció? Y ¿Por qué nos ayuda ahora? De alguna manera siento que el esta de acuerdo con la pelea, y al mismo tiempo que no

- Es porque el príncipe Leomon aun sigue siendo de buen corazón – los interrumpió Juri mientras entraba a la habitación – el quiere ayudar a nuestros amigos, porque el seria incapaz de cometer alguna injusticia.

El castaño se quedo mirando a su amiga, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que se referia a Leomon, pero aun quedaban muchas dudas con respecto a su aparición, solo fue por algunos minutos y él no pareció recordar a Juri.

- Juri, me alegra verte de mejor animo, pero quisiera preguntarte porque Leomon no te reconocio, ni a ninguno de nosotros.

La muchacha se quedo pensativa unos segundos y respondió alegremente.

- Pues estuve pensándolo y llegue a la conclusión de que quizás pudo haber perdido la memoria en el momento en que se separo de Impmon, algo así, no lo se Takato, de todas maneras que importa – le dijo sonriente – el príncipe Leomon esta de vuelta y va a ayudarnos a traer a Rika y Henry de vuelta.

Takato asintió, en el fondo estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga mostrar aquella alegría desbordante que hacia mucho no mostraba, la esperanza podía notarse en sus ojos, y asintió ante lo que ella había dicho.

- Yamaki – dijo el castaño volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rubio – ¿hay algo mas en lo que podamos ayudarte?

Yamaki guardo el encendedor en uno de sus bolsillos y agrego.

- Takato ve a tu casa y empaca tus cosas, vas a quedarte aquí junto a Juri y Ryo, han empezado a pasar imágenes en la TV de hace un año, no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien te reconozca como uno de los niños que peleo contra el D-Reaper, un vehículo de Hypnos te llevara, trae a Guillmon contigo.

Juri fijo su mirada en el castaño y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Qué bueno Takato, podremos conversar y pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Takato sintió que toda su cara enrojecía, era verdad, iba a estar casi todo el día al lado de la persona que el apreciaba más que a nadie en el mundo (aparte de su familia y guillmon claro) no era el momento de declarar sus sentimientos con todos los sucesos que estaban pasando, pero aun así se sintió feliz, le sonrió a Juri y salió del lugar con mucha prisa.

* * *

- ¿Y se supone que con esto atraeré la atención de los digimons? ¿es en serio Wizardmon?

- ¡Rika! – le advirtió Renamon.

Su tamer estaba vestida con una especie de enterizo de color negro, que cubria sus brazos y piernas, casi cerca de su hombro derecho se encontraba un símbolo, que según Wizardmon le había explicado era el distintivo con el que reconocían a los de su dimensión.

- ¡No me pondré esto de ninguna manera!,

- Por favor, haz el intento – replico el digimon mago

- Rika no veo que el asunto sea tan grave – agregó Renamon

La pelirroja fijó sus furiosos ojos violetas en su digimon camarada, y con mucho enojo le respondió.

- ¿Que no oíste lo que dijo Renamon? Le prenderá fuego a esta cosa, ¡FUEGO!, moriré antes de que empiece esa dichosa competencia.

- Ya te dijo que no te hará daño

- Pues no lo acepto, ¡ni muerta!

Wizardmon suspiro resignado

- Sabes, eres completamente diferente a la otra humana que está aquí.

Renamon y Rika se miraron atónitas ante el último comentario del digimon, ¿habían oído bien?

- ¿Otra humana?, viste a otro tamer ¿cómo es ella? ¡Habla de una vez!

Wizardmon, miró fijamente a la tamer, quizás podría sacar algo de provecho de todo esto.

- Hagamos un trato, te pones eso y responderé todas tus preguntas sobre aquella otra niña.

Rika hizo una mueca de desagrado, era increíble: un digimon le estaba poniendo condiciones, pero si llegaba a conocer que tipo de digimon tenía la otra tamer, ella podía idear una estrategia para poder vencerla, lo pensó por algunos minutos, en los cuales Wizardmon no quito su mirada de ella, y respondió:

- Esta bien, pero si resulto con alguna quemadura grave te arrepentiras y ¡Renamon acabara contigo!

El digimon mago tenía la mirada tranquila y asintió, mientras que Renamon parecía algo avergonzada por las palabras de su tamer.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Esa tamer, es mayor que nosotros?

- No, yo diría que se ve como una niña de tu edad, cabellos largos, de un color extraño.

- ¿Se ve fuerte?, es decir ¿tanto en apariencia como en su habilidad de manejar su digimon?

- La vi muy asustada en realidad, a diferencia tuya, que podrías matarme si quisieras - le dijo Wizardmon.

- ¿Qué digimon tiene? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja ignorando el ultimo comentario del digimon.

- No lo se – al ver la expresión de Rika, prosiguió – ella entro sola, sin su digimon, pero pude escuchar un aleteo fuera de esta habitación, así que es muy probable que su digimon sea del tipo volador.

- ¿Sabes? En verdad no me has dicho algo que sea realmente útil.

La mirada de Wizardmon, pareció suavizarse, la pelirroja no supo con exactitud si le sonreía ya que su boca estaba cubierta por una especie de bufanda, pero de alguna manera interpreto que el digimon se veía divertido con sus respuestas.

- Yo creo que te ira bien, sepas o no sepas cual es el digimon de tus oponentes, ahora sal y llama a tu compañero.

Rika asintió y salió junto con Renamon de la habitación, en búsqueda de Henry, al llegar hacia donde estaban ellos pudo darse cuenta que Leomon comentaba algo con Henry, algo muy serio al parecer, por la expresión de sus caras, mientras caminaba pudo llegar a oír algo de lo que decían:

- No lo se Leomon, mi relación con ella no es exactamente la mejor en estos momentos – le decía el tamer, mientras terriermon asentia al oír sus palabras.

- No se trata de si se llevan bien o no, su dimensión depende de ustedes para ser salvada y sea cual sea su problema, lo resuelven después de haber terminado con esto – y Leomon agrego muy molesto – ¡dejen de ser tan egoístas!

Rika se sintió muy mal, era cierto, Henry por lo menos había tratado de llevarse bien como un equipo, sin embargo era ella la que estaba poniendo trabas a todo esto, en su cabeza aun latia la pregunta del porque Henry la había abandonado en aquella ocasión, pero ahora la situación era diferente, como bien decía Leomon, después podrían matarse en la batalla final (que era exactamente lo que ella le había dicho) sin embargo con su actitud, Henry fácilmente pensaría que ella lo mataria a la primera oportunidad.

Entonces, debía dejar su resentimiento de lado.

Pero dejarlo **en serio.**

Avanzo hasta donde ellos estaban, al verla ambos digimon y el tamer se quedaron en silencio, Rika solo suspiro con algo de enfado y le dio el recado a Henry:

- Henry sigues tu, Wizardmon te esta esperando

El tamer asintió y entro a la habitación junto con terriermon, apenas se cerro la puerta, Leomon se dirigio hacia ella.

- Rika, tengo que hablar contigo, hace unos momentos hable con Henry y me dijo que no estaban llevándose bien.

- Leomon, escuche todo ¿si? Se a lo que te refieres, y por mi esta bien, hare lo que pediste.

El rey bestia asintió muy sorprendido, mientras Vademon se alegraba de oír las palabras dichas por la pelirroja.

- Muy bien, entonces vayamos hacia el lugar donde ambos serán presentados, ¡de prisa! – dijo Vademon empujando a la tamer y a Renamon.

- Oye ten cuidado! – le dijo mientras avanzaban por un pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

Vademon comenzó a presionar algunos botones y las puertas se abrieron, entraron y el digimon alien volvió a manipular los controles, estaban en eso cuando un digimon pequeño llego casi corriendo a la entrada y sin ingresar al ascensor gritó:

- ¡Joe mira aquí hay otro de los niños elegidos! – y mirando de pies a cabeza hacia ellos agregó – tiene un Renamon…

Casi al instante un muchacho alto de cabellos azules y enormes gafas llego corriendo, los cinco se miraron atónitos, el recién llegado lucia asombrado y parecía querer decir algo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, impidiendo cualquier contacto entre ellos.

Estaba demás decir que dentro del ascensor surgio un silencio incómodo.

- Renamon, ese digimon y el muchacho…

- Rika – interrumpió su camarada – ambos eran camaradas.

* * *

- Takatomon ¿ya no nos vamos a quedar aquí?

- no Guillmon, nos quedaremos en Hypnos, pero es solo hasta que Rika y Henry regresen, además, ahí nos esperan Juri y Ryo, así que no estaremos tan aburridos – le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, le dire a tus padres que me den mucho pan de guillmon – dijo el dinosaurio rojo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Takato termino de colocar sus ropas en un maletín, faltaban 6 días según lo que había dicho Leomon, miro hacia la ventana, deseando ver el paisaje que desde ahí solia relajarlo, pero se encontró con aquel cielo con dos franjas que contrastaban demasiado. Cuando a lo lejos le pareció ver a Impmon caminando por los tejados, solia hacer eso cada vez que Ai y Makoto peleaban por alguna tontería, luego cuando regresaba ya ellos habían superado su discusión, recordó lo del tema de Leomon y decidió hablar con el pequeño digimon.

- Hey Impmon!

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el digimon mirando hacia todas partes hasta encontrar a Takato quien agitaba su mano muy contento - ¿Qué deseas Takato? Sabes que yo, el gran Impmon ando muy ocupado, así que di lo que tengas que decir rápidamente – agrego muy orgulloso.

Takato rió ante las palabras que había escuchado y replicó:

- Quería saber como estabas, ya sabes por el asunto de Leomon

Impmon arqueo una ceja sin entender a que se referia el castaño

- ¿Que?

- Bueno, ahora que Leomon ya no forma parte de tu organismo, o base de datos, ehh… lo que sea, ¿has sentido disminuir tu poder?

El digimon pareció ofenderse en lo mas profundo

- El gran Impmon jamás disminuirá su poder, no se de que me hablas, ¿Leomon? ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?

- Pues…

- Takato! el auto de Yamaki ya esta aquí, ¿puedes apurarte? - lo interrumpió su madre entrando a su habitación – vamos, te ayudo con las maletas – agrego mientras se llevaba su equipaje.

- Ya voy – dijo Takato – hablamos otro día Impmon - le dijo mientras agitaba su mano y salía de su habitación. Al otro lado de la calle, el pequeño digimon no entendía nada.

- Ese chico esta loco, eso le pasa por juntarse con esos digimon tan debiluchos – dijo mientras continuaba saltando de un techo a otro.

- Ya nos vamos Takato? – le pregunto Guillmon quien estaba en el primero piso y traía en sus patas una bolsa llena de pan.

- Si, vámonos de una vez – le dijo alegremente el castaño mientras subían al auto y se despedían de sus padres, estaban a mitad del camino cuando Guillmon dejo de comer uno de los panes y pregunto:

- Takato, ¿tu crees que Rika y Henry hayan encontrado a Calumon? Hasta ahora no ha venido a jugar conmigo y Yamaki dijo que podría estar en el digimundo.

Fue entonces que Takato recordó al pequeño digimon de brillantes ojos verdes, ¿de verdad estaría en el digimundo como suponía Yamaki? No habían logrado sentir su presencia en todo este tiempo. Pero si conseguían traer sanos y salvos a Rika y Henry, entonces lo mas seguro era que el pequeño Calumon también retornaría con ellos. No quiso pensar mas en eso porque la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Así que decidió pensar que junto con la llegada de Leomon, también había llegado la esperanza.

* * *

Vademon miraba a Rika, caminar ansiosa de una lado a otro, mientras se escuchaba demasiado ruido fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban, Renamon contrastaba con la actitud de su tamer al mostrarse tan indiferente ante todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Rika, estaban esperando a Henry; dentro de algunos minutos iban a ser presentados los 10 tamers de todas las dimensiones, ¿Qué digimons tendrían cada uno de ellos? Y sobre todo ¿cuanto tiempo mas iban a pasar ahí encerrados hasta que alguien les diga algo? De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, haciendo su ingreso Leomon junto a terriermon y Henry, el tamer traía la misma vestimenta negra con aquel símbolo extraño a modo de insignia, y Rika por un momento debió admitir que se veía bien.

Demasiado bien

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, gracias a Dios Leomon intervino interrumpiendo lo que ella acababa de pensar.

- Debemos bajar, ya nos están esperando, vamos, ha llegado el momento de que el digimundo los conozca.

- Henry seremos famosos – dijo a modo de broma el pequeño digimon

- Terriermon! No es momento para ese tipo de bromas

El recién nombrado se llevo una de sus patas al rostro y sonrió con algo de pena.

- Lo lamento Henry, es que todos están con caras largas…

Todos ignoraron lo que acababa de decir y salieron de aquella habitación, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía tener muchas divisiones que consistían en unas paredes muy delgadas, casi como unos pequeñas habitaciones dentro de una gran habitacion

- Muy bien escuchen, hoy serán presentados, pero aun no conocerán a sus oponentes, eso lo sabrán el día de mañana, traten de hacer todo lo que les hemos pedido y por favor, sea cual sea el problema que tengan lo resuelven el día que tengan que matarse entre ustedes, no ahora, entendieron? – les dijo Leomon.

Ambos tamers asintieron, podía escucharse mucho ruido fuera del lugar, casi como si una multitud estuviera esperándolos afuera, Leomon salió del lugar seguido por Vademon quien antes de marcharse se giró a verlos.

- Que tengan mucha suerte – les dijo y con esto ultimo se retiró.

Un sonido fuerte como de tambores se escuchó por todo el lugar seguido de una voz de algún animador que comenzó la presentación.

- Bienvenidos sean digimon de todas partes del mundo, estamos reunidos para la presentación de este magnífico evento que sucede por primera vez en este mundo, y para animarlos con ustedes, su presentador estrella, el único, el magnifico, el inigualable: ¡Etemon!

Henry y Rika no podían ver nada debido a las cuatro paredes que los ocultaban, pero se escucho el sonido de algunos fuegos artificiales estallando y la voz chillona de un digimon hacer su gran entrada.

- Ohhhh siii!, ¿ como están? Les habla el mejor digimon presentador de este y todos los universos: Etemon! Y como todos saben dentro de seis días empieza este gran acontecimiento donde solo uno de los llamados niños elegidos será el afortunado que combatirá contra nuestro Señor el gran amo de la oscuridad, pero antes que nada, vamos a conocer a los niños de cada una de las dimensiones existentes.

La multitud ovaciono con gritos y aplausos, o al menos eso era lo que pudieron oír, todos vitoreaban el nombre del digimon con mucho entusiasmo.

- Bien, bien, no se alarmen, hagan sus apuestas y no olviden escoger a su favorito, con ustedes - y después de una pausa dramática, soltó en un grito - ¡los niños de la primera dimensión!

Rika y Henry escucharon claramente caer una pared como si fuera papel al mismo tiempo que los gritos de los digimon aumentaban.

- Pero miren eso! Que digimon tan poderosos, esta será una buena pelea! Pero vamos, tengan calma, tengan calma – se oyó decir a Etemon – aun faltan ocho niños por conocer, quieren saber quienes mas? Con ustedes los niños de la segunda dimensión!

Otro ruido de una pared cayéndose, seguido de gritos y mas gritos, ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí afuera? Rika sintió que le faltaba el aire, la ansiedad la estaba matando, al parecer a todo el digimundo esta situación les parecía divertida y entretenida.

Claro, porque no eran ellos los que iban a matarse.

- Henry – le dijo terriermon mientras se bajaba de los hombros de su tamer – no olvides lo que Leomon te dijo.

Henry estaba paralizado y dio un pequeño sobresalto al oír a su digimon, ambos cruzaron miradas y se acerco a Rika, quien no entendía de que hablaban, pronto lo supo al sentir la mano de Henry tomar la suya.

¿Qué se había creido?

Lo miro furiosa y se libró del agarre del tamer

- ¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Henry!

- Rika, creeme, es de acuerdo al plan que nos dijo Leomon, si los digimon ven que tenemos problemas entre nosotros sabran que pueden atacarnos primero por lo que seremos un blanco fácil y nadie nos tendrá como favoritos. – contesto Henry mientras volvia a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rika.

La pelirroja miro a los ojos grises del tamer y tuvo que reconocer que estaba siendo sincero con ella, no le quedo mas remedio que ver su mano sostener la suya, al mismo tiempo un leve cosquilleo podía sentirse en su estomago, y volvió a mirar a Henry quien se había quedado con la mirada fija en ella, no supo porque pero se sintió mas nerviosa aun y volteo a ver hacia la pared que tenían al frente, en el instante que Etemon volvía a hablar.

- Pero que increíble, estos niños se ven decididos a todo! Ahhh pero no olviden que aun no lo han visto todo señores, den la bienvenida a los niños de la tercera dimensión!.

En un parpadeo la pared que tenían delante de ellos cayó haciendo un fuerte ruido, frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de teatro, lucia abarrotado y cada una de las butacas estaba siendo ocupada por un digimon, eran cientos? Miles? No podían decirlo con seguridad, ellos estaban en una especie de escenario y no podían ver a los otros niños elegidos ya que las otras tres paredes que los rodeaban impedían cualquier tipo de contacto visual, frente a ellos en el escenario, un digimon con apariencia de un simio tenia un micrófono entre sus manos y caminaba divertido dirigiéndose al publico digimon, Rika y Henry levantaron las manos que tenían entrelazadas, provocando mas ovaciones, terriermon mostraba graciosamente sus habilidades de lucha y a Renamon parecía no afectarle lo mas minimo lo que sucedia.

- Vaya, eso si que es espectacular! ¡que manera de presentarse! – dijo Etemon haciendo gestos exagerados y señalando hacia ambos tamers.

Rika miro hacia Henry y pudo ver con mucho asombro que a la altura de sus hombros había una gran cantidad de fuego a manera de capa, y se sorprendió mucho mas al notar que ella tenia exactamente, lo mismo, ¿era esto a lo que se referia Wizardmon? Lo busco con la mirada entre el publico pero no pudo hallarlo. Los digimon en las butacas seguían enloquecidos mirando hacia ellos, cuando Etemon volvió a hablar.

- Sigamos entonces, vayan esocgiendo a su favorito, sigue con nosotros, ¡la cuarta dimensión!

La angustia de tener al lado a las otras personas con las que en menos de una semana iban a luchar era casi insoportable, Henry estaba seguro de que los otros niños sentían lo mismo, ¡que ganas de ir y asomarse por las otras paredes a ver a sus oponentes!, pero tenían que mantenerse calmados, lo mas que pudieran.

- Y por ultimo y no menos importante, ¡los niños de la quinta dimensión!

Una ultima ovación de parte del enloquecido publico y Rika y Henry supieron que había terminado.

- Muy bien señores – dijo Etemon alegremente – ahora que ya los conocen, empiecen a hacer sus apuestas, en cinco días conocerán mas de ellos en la única y ultima entrevista que nos darán, estén atentos, me despido!

Y Etemon comenzó una extraña danza por todo el escenario mientras los digimon del publico murmuraban y señalaban descaradamente a los tamers, de un momento a otro la pared que había caído se levanto como si hubiera estado sostenida de una cuerda y volvió a su posición inicial, regresando a ser la habitación en la que ellos estaban, Rika dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabia que tenia guardado, mientras Henry solo cerro los ojos en señal de alivio.

- Vaya, eso fue grotesco – se animo a decir terriermon.

- Entonces es verdad – dijo Henry – todo el digimundo esta de acuerdo con esto, no puedo creerlo.

Renamon cerró los ojos y agrego:

- Creo que todo salió tal y como lo planeo Leomon.

Henry asintió mirando hacia ambos digimon, ¿de verdad habían conseguido captar la atención de todos los presentes? Leomon había dicho que si ellos lograban eso, él encontraría una forma de ganar mas tiempo para mantenerse vivos y lograr que uno de ellos sea el vencedor, sea quien sea, lo importante era cuidar que su dimensión no sea destruida y sus seres queridos estén a salvo.

- Henry – dijo Rika animandose a hablar

- Dime Rika, ¿que sucede?

La pelirroja levanto la mirada del suelo, y mirándolo fijamente respondió:

- Ya puedes soltar mi mano.

* * *

Takato y guillmon subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al quinto piso donde se encontraba Yamaki junto a los cazadores de sombras, ya era casi de noche y su digimon no dejaba de quejarse que tenia hambre a pesar de haber de haberse comido todo el pan en el camino hacia Hypnos, Riley decidió llevarlos un piso mas arriba donde estaba la habitación en la que se suponía iban a quedarse.

- Aquí se quedaran Takato, cuida mucho a Guillmon no queremos que este haciendo de las suyas en el lugar de trabajo.

- Pero guillmon tiene hambre, dile Takato – dijo el digimon rojo, jalando a su tamer por las ropas.

Riley vio al muchacho reír nerviosamente y suspiro un tanto fastidiada.

- Si desean comer algo, solo vayan derecho por ese pasillo, ahí encontraran algo de comer.

Antes de que Riley terminara de hablar, Guillmon ya había salido corriendo en aquella dirección, Takato sonrió apenado y siguió velozmente a su camarada, al llegar ahí se encontró con Juri quien estaba sentada en una silla y acariciaba con mucho cariño a Guillmon, quien reia alegremente al ver a la mejor amiga de su tamer.

- Juri ehh, no pensé encontrarte aquí, pensé que estarías dormida jeje – dijo muy nervioso el castaño.

- En realidad no puedo dormir, es raro estar lejos de Masahiko, siempre me persigue para contarle una historia antes de irse a la cama – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo - ¿has oído todo lo que dicen de mi Takato?

El castaño se sorprendió ante lo que ella le decía, ya que siempre pareció no importarle los comentarios sobre ella, pero bueno, quizás el que lo este diciendo todo Japón y por señal abierta en televisión era mas grave que las simples habladurías por la calle.

- Juri tu padre te defendió ante esas personas, además nosotros tus amigos, sabemos que nada de esto es a causa tuya, ni siquiera lo fue el D- Reaper.

- Si, lo se – le respondió sin perder el buen animo – pero es extraño que hablen de ti sin que te conozcan ¿no lo crees?

El castaño se sentó a su lado, mientras que Guillmon había olvidado todo el asunto de comer y se había quedado dormido a los pies de Juri.

-Si, debe ser una sensación nada agradable pero Juri, no pienses mas en eso – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano sin darse cuenta – te hace daño y te pone triste y y-yo no quiero verte a-así – le dijo percatándose de que ella sostenia su mano firmemente.

- Lo se Takato, a veces me preocupo por nada, pero ahora que el príncipe Leomon esta de vuelta todo se solucionara – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Takato agradeció en silencio estar sentado de lo contrario ya hubiera caído al piso de la emoción que lo embargaba el estar tan cerca de Juri, y agrego muy contento:

- Si, y tambien ya veras que pronto regresa Henry a darnos consejos y Rika a hacerle la vida imposible a Kenta y Hirokazu

Ambos rieron divertidos y Juri agrego:

- Si, eso seria genial. Bueno será mejor irnos a descansar, dicen que la almohada es buena consejera y quiero pensar como hare para que Leomon recuerde que es mi camarada – le dijo con cierta nostalgia en la voz, mientras se levantaba con mucho cuidado de la silla y soltaba la mano de Takato.

- Hablando de eso – le dijo el castaño – hoy vi a Impmon, al parecer el separarse de Leomon no lo afecto en lo mas minimo, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre – agrego mientras se ponía de pie.

- Que bueno, me alegra oír eso, y ahora ¿ que hacemos con guillmon?

Ambos miraron al piso y el digimon estaba profundamente dormido,

- No lo se, guillmon pesa mucho, no podremos cargarlo.

- Eso es por todo el pan que le das de comer.

Ambos volvieron a reír, hacia mucho tiempo que Takato no pasaba un largo rato al lado de la persona que quería, el castaño podía asegurar que esa fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

* * *

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Rika y Henry volvieron a ver a Vademon y Leomon.

- ¿Cómo nos fue? – pregunto el tamer

- Yo diría que bien, pero aun falta la entrevista y la presentación de sus habilidades – respondió Vademon - ahora iremos al campo de entrenamiento que nos fue asignado para que me demuestren que es lo que saben hacer ustedes y sus digimon.

Ambos tamers asintieron y continuaron caminando cuando terriermon levanto las orejas en señal de alerta y exclamo alarmado

- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo se supone que veras nuestras habilidades si no sabemos donde esta Calumon!?

- Es cierto – dijo Henry – antes de venir, Calumon había desaparecido, ¿esta aquí? De lo contrario no podemos digievolucionar.

- ¿Calumon? ¿Se refieren a la digientelequia?– dijo Vademon – el esta aquí, no sabemos exactamente donde lo tienen, pero sabemos que lo trajeron al digimundo.

- Ahora que ya lo saben continuemos – finalizo Leomon.

Rika se quedo pensando, ¿estaría Calumon bien? Era un digimon juguetón y muchas veces consiguió escapar de varios digimon que querían atacarlo, pero esta era una situación diferente. Este donde esté, ella esperaba que estuviera a salvo.

Llegaron hacia una enorme puerta que iba desde el techo hasta el piso del lugar, Leomon lo abrió y no podían creer lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

- Bueno, empezaremos a entrenar, mañana conocerán a sus oponentes.

* * *

Ayy por fin lo acabe me quedo larguiiiiiisimooooo, bueno quiero aclarar algunas otras cosas que me olvide colocar antes.

-No voy a colocar a ningún tamer en el personaje de Gale, porque quiero que el fic sea exclusivamente un henryuki, bueno sí... con algo de Jurato, es que me encantan Takato y Juri son el uno para el otro!

-No hice lo del desfile xq me pareció ilógico hacer un desfile con solo 5 atracciones, se hubiera visto no se… ridículo? Además dije que el fic estaría basado! Así que puedo modificarlo a mi antojo.

-Es obvio quienes son los otros dos niños elegidos, ni necesito mencionar los nombres!.

-Escogi a Etemon como el presentador porque es el único digimon que recuerdo que tenia un micrófono y siempre estaba cantando y bailando con los Gazimon., así que ¿Por qué no?

-Y por ultimo y no menos importante, no voy a poder actualizar la semana que viene porque voy a estar muy pero muy ocupada, por eso les deje este capitulo tan largo que parece un testamento jejeje, pero al siguiente capitulo ya tendrán a los 10 niños elegidos Yay!

Un beso a todos los que siguen esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a Mariniti, xiomara-echizen4588, TsukihimePrincess, Raxty-woof y a todos los followers (pero dejen review pe!) espero me sigan dejando sus ideas y comentarios porque de verdad significan mucho para mi (me emocionoooooo). Besos y nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas.


End file.
